


If It Pleases The Gods

by Storbotkid87



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Violence, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Will not be historically precise, other characters along the way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 23,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storbotkid87/pseuds/Storbotkid87
Summary: Darcy is to be married to the Duke of Avengers, Steve. But what will happen when Brock, Lord of Hydra has other plans.Everyone knows not to question the Norse Gods. For what they have planned should not be questioned.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been looking forward to writing this. I wanted to write it for years now, but thought too graphic. Hope you enjoy.

The time for Ostara had come. The celebration of renewal, rejoicing and fertility was when the people of six towns came together. This was the only time that Triskelion, Hydra, Shield, Avengers, Asgard and Aim put aside their differences to celebrate.

Darcy was in the kitchen helping Jane and the other women prepare for the feast that night. Both she and Jane had come from Shield, as the celebration took place in Asgard this year.

Normally Darcy looked forward to this every year, but not this year. Her uncle, Phil son of Coul, told her that she was to meet her betrothed that night. Sure she wanted to get married and have little Vikings running around. But she wanted to choose her spouse.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Skye, a fellow shieldmaiden. "Oh gods. More men have arrived! I think that they are from Hydra or Aim."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. The only men worth looking at is from Asgard." Darcy snickered, "Yeah, you would say that because you have eyes for a certain blonde berserker named after a god." Jane slapped Darcy's arm with a towel. "I can't help it if I find him attractive. Have you seen his muscles? Just imagine the strength he has", she said. It was Darcy's turn to roll her eyes.

///////

Two lone figures stood on the dock, looking onto the fjord as the ship from Avengers came into view. Phil was silent as he waited for his king, Nick Fury, to speak.

"I must confess, Phil. I am very worried about the celebration this year", Nick said. "As am I, Your Majesty", Phil replied. "Please. We are friends, brothers in arms, are we not, Phil?" Phil smirked, "Yes, of course, Nick." "That's more like it."

Nick looked over to Phil. "With Pierce not showing this year, I fear that something might happen." Phil hummed in agreement.

"Hydra barely has any women in their town. I would hate for them to come to our door during Midsummer." Phil turned to Nick. "I believe that I have found some solutions to that problem. I found husbands for Jane, Skye, Jemma and Darcy. All good men who can protect and provide for them." Nick smirked, "I bet Darcy wasn't to happy about hearing that." Phil shook his head. "No, she wasn't. But I promised her parents that I would take care of her and find her a good husband."

Turning back to see the Avengers ship coming closer, Nick nodded. "If it pleases the gods. Then so be it", he said.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets her betrothed. But she also meets someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the actual courting rituals for back then, I made it up for the story. 
> 
> Also Howard and Tony are brothers in this.

After preparing the feast, Darcy got ready. Wearing her favorite dark blue dress with a black leather belt around her waist. The top half of her head was covered in braids as the rest of her hair went behind her back.

Jane was also getting ready with her. She, however, wore a beautiful red dress with a silver belt. But Jane had choose to wear her hair down that night with a braid coming from behind her ear.

"Well, I don't know about you, Jane. But I'm ready to get this over with", Darcy said. Jane looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "You're just not happy that your uncle got you a husband." Darcy huffed, "I don't see why he couldn't let me find my own man."

Grabbing Darcy's hands, Jane made Darcy look at her. "I truly believe that he has the best intentions for you. And who knows, it could be a Duke... Or even a Lord." Darcy looked down at their hands. "I guess." Jane tugged on her hands to make her look back up. "All we can do is pray that our husbands aren't from Hydra or Aim." Darcy scrunched her nose, "Oh gods, no! Anything but Aim. I might be able to tolerate Hydra, but not Aim." Jane laughed at her friends reaction.

///////

Everyone was in the great hall. Music was being played. Eating and drinking was throughout the whole room.

Darcy was standing by herself. She had notice that Jane went to Thor from Asgard once they walked in. But she preferred to watch people than talk to them.

The Stark brothers were of course competing against each other in drinking. Howard was King over in Triskelion, while Tony was the King of Avengers. So many similarities and yet so many differences between the brothers.

Behind the Stark brothers, Darcy saw her uncle talk to a very handsome man. He was easily as tall as Thor. His head was shaved except for the very top, the hair had been pulled into a bun. Darcy couldn't believe his shoulder to waist ratio. And his muscles... Frigga be praised! She hate to confess it. But she would be alright if that was to be her husband.

Continuing to look about the room, she noticed that she had gained the attention of someone. He was a very tan, muscled man. The hair was almost similar to the man her uncle was talking to. But his hair was longer and in a warriors braid. Darcy felt that she couldn't move under his stare. He then grinned at her, causing her hair to stand up on end. Then the man winked at her and Darcy began to fluster. She had to leave.

Walking towards the door of the hall, Darcy was intercept by her uncle. "Oh, good. Just the person that I wanted to see", he said. Darcy looked at her uncle and then back at the other man.

He was still grinning at her.

"I just got done talking to your betrothed", Phil said. Darcy's head snapped to her uncle. "My betrothed?" Phil nodded, "Yes, Steven Rogers. He is a Duke at Avengers. You shall be taken care of very well." Darcy looked to the blonde man. He tipped his head in acknowledgement to her. She smiled back at him, immediately feeling relief that he was to be her husband.

Darcy looked back at her uncle. But caught a glimpse of the other man. Her smile dropped. Phil took notice and followed to where she was looking. Upon seeing who it was, Phil turned back to Darcy. "Darcy, whatever you do. Do not meet up with that man. In any way possible, stay away from him", Phil said sternly. "Who is he?", she asked. "His name is Brock Rumlow, he's from Hydra." Shivering at what he said, she shook her head. "Don't worry, uncle. I won't."

///////

Later that evening, Darcy proceeded with the betrothed ritual. She was to take a horn of mead to her betrothed. He was to drink from it, showing that he excepted her as his.

Darcy's nerves were a wreck when she got the horn of mead. She took slow, easy steps towards Steven. Looking up at him from a distance, she noticed that he stood taller as she approached.

He could tell that she was nervous. When she finally got in front of him, he gently took the horn from her. Looking directly into her eyes, he drank the mead.

"Thank you, sir. For excepting me as your betrothed. May the gods bless us", said Darcy. He handed back the horn. "May the gods bless us. And please, Darcy. Call me Steve." Darcy beamed at him. "Steve."

As Darcy went about her evening, she suddenly found herself in front of Brock Rumlow. Standing completely still and too scared to do anything. All she could do was watch. Brock took the horn of mead still clutched her hands. His hands covered hers, he brought to his lips to drink.  
Once done, he released her hands. "May the gods bless us", he said. Darcy whimpered at what he said. Brock caressed her cheek with his knuckles. Snapping out of shock, Darcy left the hall.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am willing to admit that I don't like Sharon Carter. I don't like the character and/or the actress that plays her. So if you do like her, well be warned. Because anything I write that includes her will not put her in good light.

In the morning, Darcy told her uncle what had happened. Phil was not happy. However, he couldn't do anything about it. Hydra had left sometime in the early morning.

"Do not worry. Steven has accepted you and you will be married in a few months", he tried to reassure her. Darcy nodded, please knowing that fact.

///////

Two days later, the celebration ended. Everyone was gone, except Avengers and Asgard. Darcy tried to not notice Jane kissing, like a mad woman, Thor. They had also done the betrothal ritual. Darcy couldn't be happier for Jane. She was too busy saying good-bye to Steve.

"I look forward to see you after Midsummer", he said. Darcy looked down at the ground, bashfully. "I, too, look forward to it. I wish you and your company save travels." Steve smiled at her.

"Before I depart. I have something to give you", Steve said as he pulled something ou of his pocket. Darcy looked at it in awe. It was a necklace, the pendant was a small replica of his shield. The shield was made of silver, but the star was a sapphire.

"Thank you, Steve. It is truly beautiful", she said. Steve the proceeded to go around her to put it around her neck.

Once he was done, Steve faced her again. "It is you who is truly beautiful", he said before he kissed her hands. Darcy blushed. "Until next time, my betrothed", he said. "Until next time", Darcy said.

///////

The next day, Darcy was washing clothes with her friends. They were talking about who hadn't shown up for the celebration.

"I'm still surprised that King Alexander didn't show up", said Jemma. Skye rolled her eyes, "That old man probably needs a walking stick just to go take a piss. He's almost as old os the gods." Jane and Darcy just shook their heads.

"Sharon Carter wasn't here, either", Jane suddenly said. Darcy really hadn't thought about it. She and Sharon never liked each other. Sure, her sister was married to Howard Stark. But she had no reason to be so self righteous.

"Well, you know why, right?", said Skye. Everyone shook their heads."She wanted to marry Steven Rogers. But King Howard and Queen Peggy said no. Sharon still went to Steven, but he refused her offer. So she's absolutely livid, but Peggy put down her foot and said that she couldn't come this year."

Jane and Darcy looked at each other. Jemma and Skye noticed their silent conversation with each other.

"What is it?", asked Jemma. Jane looked over to them. "Darcy is to be wed to Steven Rogers", she said. Both Jemma and Skye looked over to Darcy and smiled. "If anything, Steven is just right for you, Darcy. Sharon is too high and mighty for him", said Jemma. "I agree", Skye said. "Plus, you'll have such adorable babies", Jane added. Darcy groaned at what Jane said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hydra comes knocking.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shield gets an uninvited guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tide begins to turn.

Later that evening, Darcy went to the shore where they had their burial ceremonies. It was only a hill away from Shield. She often went there to speak to the spirits of her parents.

Darcy hadn't been there long when she heard shouting and fighting. Running back as fast as she could, she was not prepared for what she saw.

At dock, there was a Viking ship with black sails and a red symbol. Her fellow townsmen, shieldmaidens and warriors were fighting these unknown raiders.

Picking up a shield, Darcy went in search of her uncle. Blocking hits from axes and arrows, she trudged on. Unfortunately, she also saw the bodies of fallen warriors. Lance Hunters throat had been cut ragged. Trip's guts had been spilt upon the ground, but Darcy had to continue.

Hitting several heads with her shield, Darcy finally saw Phil. He was fighting a man covered in black. The man's black hair, pulled back into a warriors braid, moved swiftly as he did. He easily was blocking Phil's attacks. Then, out of nowhere, he held Phil's arms above his head. The man in black's sword plunged into Phil's chest.

"NOOOO!", Darcy screamed.

The man in black turned to her screaming. An iron mask in the form of a skull covered his face.

In the back of Darcy's mind, she heard a voice telling her to run. She started to run from where she came from. There were rowboats that she could use to escape.

But as she went up the path on the hill. Darcy found herself being tackled from behind. Trying to fight off her assailant, the man in black hit her across the face. Momentarily dazed, Darcy was tied up and thrown over the man's shoulder.

Once her mind was cleared, Darcy look around. Jane was also thrown over someone's shoulder. He was a tall berserker with a scar on his jaw. Skye and Jemma had been put into the Viking ship already. Darcy then tried to wiggled her way out of the man's hold. But she got a slap on the ass instead.

Once the man and Darcy was on the ship, he put her down where the other women were. The man in black tried to caress her face, but Darcy jerked away. He then grabbed her chin harshly, causing her to yelped in agony. The man turned her head and licked where his ring had cut her cheek. Darcy looked at him completely stunned. It looked like he was savoring the taste of her blood. He turned leaned in to her ear. "Mine", he hoarsely whispered.

Letting go of her chin, the man went to talk to the berserker who had carried Jane.

Darcy tried to get closer to her friends. Together, they would be fine. Apart... Darcy didn't want to think about that>


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Hydra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I'm late on writing this. Work has been crazy.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Rape scene in this chapter. Feel free to skip the second half of this chapter.

Darcy woke to the sound of the ship hitting a dock. She and the other three women looked around groggily.

Taking in the surroundings, Darcy thought that where they were had to be Hela's and Hod's summer home.

All the buildings were black or gray. There was no grass, just stone and mud on the ground. And they were completely surrounded by dark foreboding mountains that were covered in mist.

Suddenly, Darcy was grabbed by the man in black. He led the group that moved the women to the Great Hall.

Sitting in the center of the hall, were four other women. Darcy recognized them immediately. Sharon Carter, Bobbi Morse, Kate Bishop and Karen Page. They were chained to each other.

In front of the other four women was throne platform. Darcy stared wide-eyed at who was sitting on the throne.

"Ah! Our final guests have arrived! Please sit and make yourselves comfortable", said Alexander Pierce.

The man in black helped Darcy sit down next to the other women, before he went to stand next to Pierce.

"Welcome, ladies. You truly don't know how happy we are that you are here", Pierce said calmly. "Crossbones, you have truly out done yourself", he said to the man in black.

"Now, let me tell you why you are all here", Pierce said as he stood from his throne. "Here at Hydra, you might have noticed that we are a little short on the feminine side of things."

Darcy and Jane looked at each other. They did not like the sound of this.

"This is why you are here, ladies. You are to marry my men. Well, except maybe one of you who will be my queen", Pierce continued.

Sharon then stood with her chin lifted high. "I believe that I speak for everyone when I say over our dead bodies. We would rather go to Valhalla then be in your beds."

Pierce calmly strode over to Sharon. "Ah, shieldmaiden Sharon Carter. I've been waiting the day to finally meet you. It does sadden me to hear this from you. But rest assured, I have something in mind for you."

Sharon continued to stand tall. :You don't freighten me, Pierce." The king smirked at her. "Oh, of course I don't... My queen." Frozen to what he said, Sharon stood still. "You should not go wanting, my dear", he said, caressing her face.

All the other women didn't move or speak. Too afraid of what might happen.

"Crossbones... Choose your bride. Send her to your quarters for we still have business to discuss", Pierce said in the quiet room.

Darcy noticed the man in black coming towards her. She tried to squirm away from him. But he was too fast and she was on her feet in no time. The montioned for a guard. "Take her to my quarters and lock the door", he said. The guard nodded and moved Darcy down a hallway and into a room.

///////

Searching for any possible way to escape, Darcy became very aware of her situation. She had to get out or else she was to be raped and made to marry someone she didn't want or know.

Hearing the door open, She turned towards it. The man in black stepped in. He immediately locked it so she couldn't get out and no one could get in. He then walked to a table to the side of the room. Darcy watched as he took off the iron mask. The man turned towards her. Darcy felt immediate dread fill fer. It was Brock Rumlow.

Making a few false lunges, Darcy darted for the door. But Brock's arms went around her waist. He tossed her onto the bed. She tried to get away from him. But she cried in pain as Brock grabbed her hair near her scalp. Darcy tried to fight him off.

Brock then flipped her onto her back. With a quick, hard slap to the face, Darcy was dazed again. Flipping her back onto her stomach, Brock proceeded to undress her forcefully.

Once he had ripped off her underlinen. Brock spit into his hand and rub the wetness onto Darcy's pussy. He then unlaced his pants and pulled out his harden dick. Pinning her into the bed, Brock shoved himself into Darcy.

Darcy screamed at the intrusion. He was taking her womanhood. She tried to get away from him, but Brock push her further into the bed and became more forceful with his thrusts. Darcy started to sob at what he was doing to her.

"P-p-please!", she said shakingly. Brock slowed down. "What? What is it, my queen?", he asked almost lovingly. "Please. Don't. Stop", Darcy said. Wrapping his hand around her neck and lifting her until her back arched, he whispered in her ear. "Oh, trust me. I won't stop."

He began to pound into her and squeeze her throat. Darcy tried to loosen his grip on her neck. But she felt something low in her belly. Her eyes rooled back as she had her first orgasm. "That's it. Come for me", Brock said. Once he let go of her throat, Darcy laid motionless on the bed.

Wasting no time, Brock pulled out of her. He turned her onto her back. Once he put his dick back inside her, the thrusting continued.

Lazily, Darcy tried to push him off of her. Brock easily pinned her arms as he leaned into her neck. Suddenly he bit into the flesh on her neck. Darcy screamed at the pain. When he moved, Darcy checked her neck for blood. None. Brock proceeded to leave other bite marks on her causing her to scream more in pain.

Darcy prayed to the gods that he would stop. The gods answered as she heard him grunt and felt his release inside her. Brock then pulled out. Darcy couldn't move because of the pain.

He then walked back to the table to pour water into a basin. After dipping a rag into the water and ringing it out, Brock cleaned himself then Darcy.

Beginning to feel numb, Darcy was surprised to feel Brock move her. He manuevered them both under the wolf furs on the bed. Placing her back to his chest, Brock made sure his arms were around Darcy. Pushing his nose into her hair, he breathed her in.

"It's alright, my queen", he said. "Sleep. You've had quite an exciting week. Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake."

Darcy bit her lip to stop a sob. Closing her eyes, silent tears went down her cheeks. Dreamless sleep soon followed.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets ready for the wedding. And she's not thrilled about the wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I will be bring more chapters soon. Especially since I'm sick, but if not, sorry trying to nip this in the bud.
> 
> Also, detailed scene of a Viking tradition for the wedding night. Feel free to skip the last part.

A few days had passed. Sharon had married Pierce and the other women had been paired off to other high ranking men. And any hope that Darcy had of someone recuing them had gone out the window.

She found herself getting ready for her own wedding. They had sent one of the few women to help her. The womans name was Sin and she was not happy with Darcy. Darcy could tell with how Sin had brushed her hair and helped her bathe. Plus she was grumbling under her breath.

"Can't believe that I have to do this. You don't deserve a man like Crossbones. The king should've done something else. There's enough women here", Sin said.

As Sin tossed Darcy her wedding dress, Darcy spoke up.

"Well, if you want him, why don't you marry him?", asked Darcy. Sin scowled at her. "He doesn't want me. He wants you! Gods know why", she hissed. "Then stop giving me your anger. I don't want him. I was taken from my home and from my betrothed. If you want me gone, then help me escape", said Darcy.

Sin stepped back in shock. "I'm not that stupid. Crossbones would kill me himself."

Darcy looked down at the floor as Sin continued to help her get ready. She now knew that no one was willing to help her escape. Darcy couldn't get away from the man that had done so much to hurt her already.

///////

After the ceremony, Darcy was sitting next to Brock in the Great Hall. 

She had been horrified during the ceremony. From out of nowhere, her uncle's sword had been presented to her, in hope to pass on to her children. 

Now she was tempted to wipe away the blood from the sacrifice off of her face. But knew not to enrage Brock. So she sat quietly with the Thor hammer in her lap, pressed to her belly.

Brock filled her goblet with more bridal-ale. He looked at Darcy, seeing that she wasn't enjoying the festivities, :Lifting his hand, Brock grabbed Darcy's chin and made her look at him. Darcy's cheeks were wet from tears.

"What is wrong, my bride?", he asked. Darcy shook her head. "Nothing is wrong", she whispered. Brock did not look convinced. "Are you worried about the witnesses?" Darcy blushed and tried to turn away, but Brock wouldn't let her. "Don't worry, my bride. It's the exact same thing we do each night. And they only watch us for one night." Darcy nodded, hoping to drop the subject.

///////

Darcy walked next to Brock down the hall to his quarters. Before them was the king and his new bride. Behind them was Jack and Jane. And the final witnesses, in front of Darcy and Brock was Grant Ward and Skye.

As everyone entered the room, Darcy started to slow down to not go into the room. Unfortunately, Brock wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up at him, pleading. Brock nodded at her as he pulled her into the room.

The other couples surround the bed, waiting.

Darcy started to shake at the thought of what was about to happen. Brock turned Darcy towards him. He then cupped her face with his hands.

"It's nothing to worry about, my bride", he said. "We witnessed the king and queen consummate their marriage. Now it is their turn to witness us." Darcy closed her eyes and dropped her head.

Brock proceeded to take off her ornate headpiecemade of balsam, flowers and iron. Next he took off her simple white wedding dress. Before leading her to the bed, he undressed as well.

As Brock lifted and placed Darcy on the bed, she stayed entirely focused on the ceiling.

Completely naked and exposed, she felt vulnerable. Especially with all of Brock's teethmarks and buises still on her. Darcy was hating her life right then. She prays to the gods that Brock will hurry up and be done soon.

She feels the bed dip by her feet. Brock spreads her legs to get in between them. He lays on his stomach, but puts her legs over his shoulders. Covering her hips and lower belly with his arms. He pins her to the bed. Darcy's breathing is picking up, knowing what's about to happen.

Brock breathes in the scent of her womanhood before he licks in between her lips. Darcy arches at the feeling, but Brock won't let her move. He continues his menstrations for only a couple minutes. It isn't until he's sucking her clit into his mouth that she grabs his hair and arches off the bed. Brock then acts like a mad man, trying to eat her alive as she comes.

Coming down from the high of the orgasm, Darcy looks at Brock. He's starting to climb over her body. The movement of his shoulders and back remind her of a wolf stalking its prey.

She knew right then that she will forever be afraid of this man. In the short time that she had been there, Darcy saw what he was capable of. Even her own fighting skills were not enough to defeat him.

Darcy looked into his eyes as he slotted himself in between her legs. As Brock leaned down to kiss her, Darcy could smell herself on him. She still wasn't use to the taste of herself as he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

While she was distracted by Brock kissing her, he buried his dick into her pussy to the hilt. Darcy hissed and tensed at the invasion of her body. Brock caressed her legs as he wrapped them around his body.

Darcy then made the mistake of looking over Brock's shoulder. All the men looked impassive, but it was the women that got to her. Sharon looked like she was going to be sick at what was happening in front of her. Skye had silent tears running down her cheeks. But Jane... Jane was shaking. Darcy really couldn't tell if it was from sadness or anger. But she did notice that Jack wrapped an arm around Jane.

She was brought back to her situation when Brock started his usual pounding thrusts. She felt every inch of him because he was so deep. Darcy couldn't help the sounds coming out of her. Brock kept hitting that one spot that drove her crazy. Within moments, she was experiencing a constant high from his movements. Eventually, her body went slack from all the orgasms that she had. And thankfully she felt Brock finish soon after.

After Brock put Darcy under the wolf furs, he and Pierce exchanged a few words. Darcy didn't care. It was over and everyone was leaving the room.

As she fell asleep, she was partially aware of Brock joining her in the bed. Faintly feeling his lips on her neck, Darcy fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and her friends move to their new home.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets sick and we see a different side to Brock. But will it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wasn't going to write this. But since I'm sick, I thought that it would be interesting to see what would happen if Darcy got sick.

After everyone had been married off, Brock announced that it was time to go home. Darcy was confused by that. He had quarters here at Hydra. Wouldn't this be his home?

It took a couple of days for Brock and some of his men to get everything ready for their trip. And they wouldn't tell the women where they were going.

The day that they left, Brock had wrapped Darcy up in a beautiful black fur cape. Once he had fastened it, Brock kissed her forehead saying that she was going to need it.

Two hours into the trip, Jane and Darcy saw where they were going. Sharing a knowing look with each other. They both knew that Darcy was going to be miserable.

The traveling party had started to go up snow covered mountains. Automatically the temperature dropped. Darcy felt it in her bones despite the fur cape.

Darcy was going to hate the next week or two. She felt pressure build up in her sinuses. Wrapping the fur cape closer to her, she prayed that Brock wouldn't notice.

///////

Jane was carding her fingers through Darcy's hair. She was absentmindedly humming a tune to soothe Darcy.

Darcy, herself was laying down in the wagon with her head in Jane's lap. The pain from the sinuses became too much and she decided to sleep it off.

Hearing hoof beats near her, Jane looked up to see Rumlow. She couldn't decipher the look on his face.

"What's wrong with Darcy?", he asked. Jane looked back down at her sleeping friend. "She gets sick for a week or two whenever she goes someplace cold. She's fine with the cold and snow, but her body has to get use to the change."

Brock moved his horse closer to the wagon. With some quick maneuvering, he settled Darcy onto his lap. He then wrapped his own fur cape around her to bring her closer to him. The heat from his body made Darcy cuddle closer to him. Jane looked on as Brock moved away from the wagon with Darcy cradled to his chest.

///////

Darcy found herself being jostled awake as Brock dismounted his horse. Vaguely aware of what was happening around her, Darcy tried to listen.

"Where's Zola?", demanded Brock. "Tell him... my quarters... or else."

Darcy got a glimpse of Jemma's husband, Billy Russo, walking off with determination.

Next thing she knew, Darcy was being carried into a room twice the size that they had previously been at. Red and black tapestries covered the walls. To the right, a huge fireplace with a fire warmed the room. But the bed... The bed easily got her attention. The size of it could easily hold four people. Black furs covered it and there had to be at least fifteen pillows covered in red silk.

As Brock put Darcy under the furs of the bed, a small stout man came in. Darcy heard hushed whispers. 

She was faintly aware that the stout man was putting large bowls around the bed with flames underneath. Suddenly she breathe with ease, smelling strong scents of vapor, Darcy realized what was going on. The man was a healer.

Once the man was done, he left. But Darcy couldn't care any less. For she was in the most comfortable bed that she ever laid in. She was starting to fall asleep again.

Feeling a dip in the bed to her left, she saw Brock look down on her.

"Try to get some sleep, my queen", he softly said. "I need to check on some things, but I'll be back soon."

Darcy slowly blinked up at him. Brock leaned down to kiss her forehead before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile at Avengers.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers are planning. Darcy tries to escape.

Steve sat at the table while the other men discussed their plans against Hydra. He was fiddling with the necklace that he gave to Darcy. He found it away from the carnage, he guessed that Darcy tried to run but failed.

"Steve?"

Looking up, he saw Tony, Nick and Bucky looking at him.

"Sorry. What were you saying?", he asked.

Tony gave him a small smile. "Howard is expanding the Viking ships as we speak. Even though he got tussled up, Howard's determined to get back at Hydra."

Steve nodded. He then turned to Nick. "How's Phil doing?", he asked. Nick shook his head. "We're lucky that we got him to Cho just in time." Steve nodded again.

He then looked to his best friend. "Any word from Asgard?", Steve asked. "They arrive tonight. And our spy says that Brock's travel company got to Sokovia two nights ago."

Looking down at his lap, Steve prayed to the gods that he would get Darcy back. He could only imagine what she was going through being forced into a marriage with Brock Rumlow.

///////

A week had gone by and Darcy found herself feeling brand new.

While she was sick, a young woman named Wanda helped her. Darcy liked her so much that she asked Brock to allow Darcy to keep her as a personal maid. Brock was dead set against it, he called Wanda a witch, but Darcy pleaded with him until he agreed.

She was also thankful that Brock hadn't tried to have sex with her while she was sick. His reasoning was that he didn't want his children to be weak, so he could wait until she got better to go at it again.

So here she is, feeling better, but hating her life again. For some odd reason she had a new determination to get away. Wanda had told her about her brother, Pietro, who escaped in the tunnels that led to the fjord. Darcy knew that she had to try if she wanted to be free from this situation.

///////

It was on the night of a new moon that Darcy made her attempt. She had found the tunnels two weeks prior and had begun to make a plan.

Gathering a small bag, Darcy headed to the tunnels in the shadows.

Brock and his men were in the hall, eating and drinking. She had given him an excuse not to go.

As she reached the entrance to the tunnels, Darcy noticed a guard taking patrol there. She casually strolled towards him, he automatically stood straighter as she came his way. Once she was a foot past him, Darcy turned and hit him upside the head with a club.

Wasting no time, Darcy ran down the tunnels towards the fjord. She could taste her freedom and she could smell the waters of the fjord getting closer.

She was mere feet away from the exit, when she tripped and broke her ankle. Darcy bit her lip so she wouldn't scream and alert someone. Suddenly there was movement in the shadows. Looking up, Darcy was met with Brock's enraged face.

"Where do you think you're going?", he hissed.

Darcy tried to crawl away from him. But Brock put his foot down on her broken ankle. Darcy finally screamed at the pain. Brock then lifted her up by her hair. Hissing and crying at the new pain, Darcy tried to release his hold on her hair. He slapped her hard across the face to make her stop fighting him. Darcy went limp, the pain and knowing that she couldn't defeat Brock had seeped into her brain.

Brock then moved Darcy into a bridal carry. Darcy tried to make herself smaller in his arms, but she knew that Brock was too pissed to care.

"If you think that you are getting out of any punishment, then you are wrong", Brock seethed. "Your punishment will end when you provide me with an heir."

Darcy could only release silent tears. She knew that Brock liked to hash out punishments. With the pain being to great and the threat of her impending punishment, she passed out.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first part of Darcy's punishment.

The ceiling was looking back at her when Darcy opened her eyes. For a moment, she had forgotten how she ended up back in Brock's bed. Then remembering what had happened, she covered her face with her hands as she groaned.

She felt hands on her broken ankle. Slowly sitting up to see who it was, she was met with Wanda's smiling face. Wanda had fixed her ankle. Darcy smiled back. She slightly shifted on the bed, that's when she noticed something on her uninjured ankle.

Darcy immediately shot out of bed, Wanda tried to her from falling. But Darcy was too freak out about the chain that was connected from the bedpost to her ankle. "What in Hela's name is going on?", she asked.

Right then the door to the quarters opened with a bang. Brock, dressed in black, came thundering into the room looking murderous. Darcy and Wanda shook in fear.

"Witch! Out!", he yelled.

Wanda quickly gathered up her medical supplies and sprinted out of the room.

Darcy immediately tried to run away from Brock. She limped away before falling onto the floor. Crawling to the farthest part of the room, Darcy found herself being yanked back by the chain on her ankle.

Brock then picked her up and threw her onto the bed. Darcy tried to climb off the bed, but Brock had climbed onto the bed and pinned her down. She dreaded what he was going to do next.

With one hand, he untied his pants. Once he let out his dick, he proceeded to lift Darcy's dress. Ripping off her under linens, he lined himself to her pussy. Darcy tensed at what was about to happen.

"If you ever try to do that again. I promise that I will kill that witch. And you WILL be watching. Do I make myself clear?", he asked. Darcy nodded jerkily.

"Also, you will be chained to this bed until you give birth to my child, my queen", he added.

He then proceeded to drive his dick into her. Screaming at the intrusion, Darcy tried to get away. But Brock wrapped an arm around her neck and squeezed. Feeling no air come into her lungs, Darcy tried to pull his arm away. Brock looked at her as her eyes started to roll back. He promptly let go of her.

Still trying to catch her breath, she found herself being tossed onto her back. Brock drove back into her, pounding ruthlessly. Darcy knew not to fight him. However, he started to hit her across the face. Putting her arms up to block his blows, Darcy prayed that he would be done soon.

The gods saw mercy unto her, soon Brock grunted as his release filled her womb.

Darcy dared to look at Brock. Sweat covered his brow, his face still enraged. He grabbed her chin to make her look at him directly.

"You. Are. Mine!", he yelled.

Once he pulled out of her, Brock put himself back into his pants and left the room. Darcy was left stunned, hurt and weeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear from you. It keeps me going.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another part of Darcy's punishment. But this time, it's for everyone to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in the tags it says not historically accurate. But I am trying to the information, please have patience with me.

It had been a week since Darcy tried to escape. A week of Brock abusing her whenever he had the chance. A week that Darcy quickly became submissive to Brock. A week that would change Darcy's life forever.

She was taking a bath in the quarters that she shared with Brock. Considering that she couldn't leave the room, Wanda brought a tub to her. So she sat with her chained ankle over the side. Wanda was very careful about where Brock had hit Darcy when she helped Darcy bathe.

After Wanda washed her hair, Darcy noticed that Wanda had left a section of her hair unbraided. But it was tied off in a ponytail. "Wanda, why did you do my hair like this?", she asked. Wanda looked nervous. "Lord Brock wanted me to, my lady." Darcy slowly nodded, not saying anything.

When she was done with her bath, Wanda helped her get out. Once she was dried of, Wanda wrapped her up in a fur robe to keep the cold away. Darcy thanked Wanda before she left.

A few minutes had passed when Brock entered the room. "You all done with your bath?", he asked. Darcy nodded, not looking up at him. "Good. Billy, Jack, come on in", Brock said.

Darcy looked up to see Billy and Jack walk towards her. She tried to scoot away, but Brock grabbed her from behind. "Now, you are going to be a good girl and sit still while Billy and Jack work. Do you understand me?", he said. Darcy had tears streaming down her face, but she still nodded.

Brock proceeded to lay Darcy onto her left side on the bed, so that Billy could shave off her hair that was in the ponytail. Darcy hated that Billy looked too happy to do this. Once he cut off the excess hair, Darcy cringed as the blade of the knife touched her scalp. Luckily it was over in a few minutes.

Caressing the smooth patch on her head, Brock leaned in towards Darcy. "You are doing so well, my queen. Keep it upand I might reward you." Darcy held a shudder, but nodded to make him happy.

As Jack came towards her with tattooing tools, Darcy scrunched her eyes closed bracing herself for the pain. Darcy clutched onto Brock throughtout the long and painful process. Brock whispered encouraging words in her ear as Jack continued the detailed tattoo.

What seemed like days of endless pain, Darcy was about to pass out when Jack said that he was done. Darcy thanked the gods that he was done.

Once she sat up with Brock's help, he passed her a piece of polished steel to look into. Darcy turned her head to look at the tattoo. She began to cry anew.

On her head was a Valkyrie symbol being dominated by a wolf, it was surrounded with knots and runes. It meant that she as a shieldmaiden was ruled over and owned by Brock.

Once Jack qyietly left the room, Brock lifted Darcy into his lap. He softly grabbed her chin to make her look at him. Darcy obeyed, fearing what he might do to her. Brock kissed her forehead before looking into her eyes.

"As you know, Midsummer is upon us." Darcy slowly nodded. "I will be leaving in two days. You will still be here, chained to the bed, do you understand?" Darcy nodded again. "Good, I do love you, my queen."

Darcy"s eyebrows scrunched together. "Why do you call me that?", she asked. Brock gave her a sinister smile, she tried to back away from him, but Brock held her tight. "Because that woman that Pierce married is unable to have children. And even if she did, she and the child would die in childbirth. And I'm next in line to get the throne." Darcy stared at him wide eyed, too afraid to say or do anything.

"Now, the only reason that you should be unchained is if we are attacked. Or if that woman requires your presence. Do I make myself clear?", he asked. "Y-yes, my lord. Very clear", Darcy responded. "Good", Brock said before kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally do not have head tattoos, maybe one day. But I do have tattoos in other painful areas.
> 
> And as always, I really appreciate comments!!!!!


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Jane get to spend time together.

Brock did give Darcy a reward. The nights before he left for Midsummer, he was actually nice to her in bed. Darcy was too scared to say anything in fear that he would beat her. But it was like he was a completely different man.

She was still happy that he was leaving.

///////

A couple of weeks had passed by and Darcy was starting to get stir crazy. Luckily her friends visited her often.

Jane was sitting by the fire as Darcy looked out the window. 

"At least you can stay warm, Darce. It's the end of June and it's freezing", said Jane. "Well, we do live in Hod's and Hela's winter home now", replied Darcy. Jane made a non-communicative grunt. "It really is a shame that Brock did this to you. I really do get why you tried to escape." Darcy deeply sighed. "Not that it matters anymore. But thank you, Jane."

Jane smiled as she stood up to join Darcy by the window. She wrapped her arms around Darcy to comfort her.

"You know... Gemma is in the same situation as you." Darcy looked wide eyed at Jane. "What?!" Jane nodded. "Billy apparently loves playing with knives." Darcy's eyes went wider. "And he uses Gemma as his canvas. She prays that the gods will send Leo and the other to help us."

Darcy turned to look back out the window. "I pray as well. But what of you and Skye?" Jane looked away in shame. "Apparently Skye and I got the better end of this whole dilemma. Grant spoils Skye to no end. Of course she won't admit that she loves it. And she's already pregnant." Darcy looked surprised. "How far along is she?", she asked. "A couple of months", answered Jane.

"And you, Jane?", Darcy asked. Jane blushed. "Jack... Jack is... Oh, Darcy. He is so very kind and sweet. Every night we sit and look up at the stars, not always talking. But when we do... He's so knowledgeable." Darcy really looked at her best friend. She still seemed stressed out, but well rested. Darcy only had one question for her.

"What about Thor?", she asked. Right then, Jane burst into tears. "Oh gods, Darcy. I miss him. I miss him so much! Sure, Jack is nice and everything, but he's not the man that I love. Why? Why would the gods allow this?" Darcy hugged her friend close. Rubbing her hands down Jane's back. "I don't know, Jane. I don't know. And the worst part is that we can't even change what is going on. And when we do, we get punished."

Darcy and Jane continued to look out the window. Seeing the whole town from there. Maybe if the situation was different, they could love it here. But they didn't, and they knew not to question the gods.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waiting game.

Steve, Tony and Howard were looming over the table that was covered in maps.

"Are we sure that Aim isn't helping Hydra in someway?", asked Steve. Tony shook his head. "No. They are too busy trying to show off their intelligence by building up their kingdom. Of course, it won't work. They have Justin Hammer helping them." Howard nodded in agreement.

Steve started to pace the room. "I don't get it. Midsummer started two months ago and we are still no closer to actually getting to Hydra. How is that possible?" Howard shook is head. "it's not even like the gods are helping them. They are some of the fiercest warriors alive and they live in some of the toughest terrain. It's a miracle just to port there", said Howard.

Tony thinned his lips. "Well, I hate to say it. But I think that we have to wait until the end of Midsummer. Even with our forces combined, they are beating us at every turn. We need to wait so we can show them that we come in peace and they let down their guard."

Steve turned and looked at Tony in disbelief. He couldn't believe his ears. "Please tell me that you are joking. One more month? Darcy and the others were taken in March! It has already been five months, Tony!" Tony raised his hands in a calming gesture. "I know, I know. But with us waiting, their defenses lower and then we can surprise them." Steve shook his head, he hated the idea.

Howard exhaled deeply. "How are the women? Any word from Barton or Wilson?", he asked.

Steve looked back to Tony. Tony, himself, looked defeated. "Clint reported that Skye is pregnant and happy. Gemma is Russo's cutting board. Jane is fine. But Darcy... Darcy is chained in her room. She's not allowed to leave."

Steve put his hands on his hips as he lowered his head to look at the ground.

Tony continued. "Sam reported that Sharon is pregnant, but is not looking good. Bobbi is doing fine with Sitwell. Karen is being treated like a queen by Fisk. And Kate is non-stop being tested on by Strucker."

Howard sat heavily in his chair. "At least a few of them are doing well."

Still looking at the ground, Steve shook his head. "We need to get them out of there. I don't know how, but we need to." Tony turned to Steve. "We need to wait. In one month the gods will be on our side. I know it! We just need to be patient."

Steve left the room. He needed space and to clear his head. One month, he thought. Steve knew that they had to wait, but he still didn't like it.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is summoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this sooner. However, I'm going out of town this weekend and am packing. Will try to release another chapter before I leave. If not, something to look forward to.

A couple days before Midsummer ended, Darcy was sitting in front of the fire. She was miserable. Her feet hurt. Her ankles hurt. Her back hurt. She just wanted this punishment to end. Darcy was longing for the day that she could go outside and no longer be a prisoner.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Enter", she said. Right then, the six foot five guard known as Ronan came in. "My lady, we have just received word from the queen requesting your presence." Darcy frowned. Sharon never called her before. She nodded to show that she understood. "We will be leaving within an hour, my lady", he said.

As he turned to walk out, Darcy spoke up. "I want Jane and Gemma to go with me." Ronan turned back around to face her. "My lady, the request was for you and for you alone." Darcy turned a rage filled glare towards him. "Jane and Gemma go with me and that's final!", she yelled. Ronan had an indescribable look on his face. "Yes, my lady. Understood." He finally walked out of the room.

///////

Once they arrived, Darcy was immediately taken to Sharon.

As soon as she entered the bedroom, she froze. Sharon looked like she was in the process of giving birth. But she also looked like she was at deaths door. She was completely covered in sweat, but was deathly pale. Darcy noticed that she lost weight in her face.

After Sharon dealt with a contraction, she turned her head towards Darcy. "Thank the gods you're here", she said, gasping for breath. "I prayed that I would get to speak to you before this ended."

Darcy went to the closet bedside and held Sharon's hand. 

"I... I wanted... wanted to apologize. I coveted after another that did not belong to me. I am... tru… truly sorry. Darcy, Steve belongs to you, not me. I am... not... not worthy of such a man... But you are", Sharon struggled to say.

Darcy shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You will get through this, Sharon. You are such a strong shieldmaiden."

Sharon started to cry, she was going through another contraction. "Gaaahhhhh…", she yelled.

Once she caught her breath, Sharon continued to talk. "No, I... I will not. My pregnancy has been difficult since the beginning. I know that I will die giving birth to my child."

Tears started to roll down Darcy's cheeks at what Sharon had told her.

"Promise... promise me... promise me that you and the others will escape here and go home. Prom... promise me... that you will have the life that I always wanted." Darcy looked at her in shock. "I promise", she whispered.

Sharon then screamed with one final push. Darcy looked down where the baby was coming out. No crying, no movement. Looking back at Sharon, Darcy was faced with Sharon's lifeless body. She couldn't believe it... Sharon was gone. Darcy looked back to the midwife. The child was a boy. But he was disformed and dead.

Darcy took a shaky breath. The king was not going to be happy. She actually feared what he might do.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock comes home.

After months of raiding, Brock was happy to finally be home. He missed Darcy with a passion. Brock wondered if she finally broke while he was gone.

Once they made port, he headed for the Great hall. On the way there, he was intercepted by Ronan. "My lord, welcome home. My lady is waiting for you in your chambers." Brock has a shark like grin under his mask. "Thank you, Ronan." Ronan nodded and left Brock. Good, she's here, he thought as he continued to walk.

As soon as he entered the hall, Brock noticed that everyone was deadly quiet. But he didn't care. He wanted his bride.

When he walked into his chambers there, Darcy had her back towards him. Once he shut the door, she turned her head to look at him. With blood still fresh and dripping off his mask, he spoke. "My queen, I'm home. Come and welcome your loving husband", he said. Darcy turned her head back and then looked at her stomach. Why isn't she coming to me, Brock thought.

Darcy then turned her body towards Brock. His eyes widened. She had her arms protectively caressing a six month baby bump. Brock tore off his mask as he went to her. Once he was in front of her, he got on his knees. He put his hands on her belly, Darcy stiffened.

Brock brought his nose to nudge at Darcy's belly. "Hello, little one. I'm your daddy. You are so loved by your momma and me. Don't worry, little one. You will grow up big and strong. I'll see to it." Brock then kissed the baby bump.

When Brock stood up, he placed a hand on Darcy's belly. The other he put behind her neck to bring her closer to him. "My queen... You did very well. You have made me very proud." Darcy closed her eyes, she really wanted this moment to be over.

Suddenly, she felt Brock's lips on hers. Darcy knew not to fight him. So she let him devour her mouth. Darcy was thankful for the knock on the door.

Brock pulled back. "What is it?" Jack entered the room. "The king wants to see us." Brock let out an agressive sigh. "We were with him for three months. You would think that he would leave us alone for ten minutes." Brock kissed Darcy one more time before he left with Jack.

As they walked down the hall, Brock got an uneasy feeling. "What's going on, Jack?" With a nervous look on his face, he anwsered. "Sharon and the baby died two days ago. Pierce is unreadable at this moment." Brock started muttering curses. This wasn't good.

Once they entered the Great hall, Brock and Jack saw Pierce pacing by the thrones. They both slowly approached, uncertain of what Pierce might do.

Pierce kept pacing. "Good, you're both here. Undoubtably you have heard about my queen and child." Brock and Jack both knelt to show loyalty to him. "Yes, my king. I am sorry for your unfortunate loss", Brock said. Pierce hummed.

Pierce then walked to Brock and Jack. "I want you to prepare a group to go and find me another bride. You leave in an hour." Brock and Jack looked at each other before looking back at Pierce. "With all due respect, your majesty. We just got back and are very tired from a very successful raiding year. Perhaps it would be best to wait a couple days. Let the men rest, see their families", said Brock.

With an undescribable look on his face, Pierce continued to look at Brock and Jack. "Or how about I take that pretty little wife of yours, Rumlow. I hear she's with child. So I know that breeding her won't be a problem. And at least she will keep my bed nice and warm at night. I trust the she knows how to pleasure a man", said Pierce.

After saying that, he started to walk towards his throne. Brock started to fume. "With all due respect, your majesty. If you take my bride, then clearly your reign is at an end", he seethed. Pierce turned around just in time to see Brock pull out his sword and attack him. Brock went straight through Pierce and then pulled his sword out to cut off Pierce's head.

Jack stood there, unfazed. He would've done the same thing if it was Jane. He then looked to Brock, who was catching is breath. "What is your first order... My king?", he asked. Brock turned to him, rage still filled his eyes. "Bring me my wife." Jack nodded and then left the room.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets the new king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Darcy was sitting by the fire waiting for Brock to return. Hopefully he would be more gentle with her now that she was pregnant, she thought. She kept rubbing her baby bump to help her relax.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Yes?", said Darcy. Jack then entered the room. "What is it, Jack?", she asked. Jack stood straight and menacing. "The king wishes to see you." Darcy's blood drained from her face. She nodded and slowly got up to follow Jack.

She really started to worry about what the king wanted. It wasn't her fault that Sharon died. Would Pierce blame the babies death on her or Sharon? She didn't really want to be on Pierce's bad side.

As soon as she the entered the Great Hall, she noticed blood on the floor. Then Darcy saw Pierce's body and severed head beening carried away. She stood completely still. If Pierce is dead, who is the king?

"Ah, there she is. My queen." Darcy turned to see Brock on the throne. Oh gods, she thought, She bowed her head in respect to him. Looking back up at Brock, he had his hand stretched out to her to join him. Darcy slowly climbed the stairs of the platform. Once she was within reach, Brock grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap.

Darcy tried not to blush as he wrapped his arms around her. His right hand was on her hip as his left settled on her belly. "My queen and my heir. It appears that my kingdom is complete", Brock said. Right then they both felt a kick from the baby bump. Brock smiled widely, "It appears that our child agrees with me." Darcy bit her lip, unsure of what to say or do.

Brock assessed her. "What is it, my queen? Something is troubling you." With her bit lip, Darcy dipped her head down. "What happened? Why is the king dead?", she whispered. Brock grapped her chin to make her look at him. "Your king is very much alive. The fool who threatened to take you away from me paid with his life. Do you understand me?", Brock said. Darcy slowly nodded.

They continued to stay like that until Darcy announced that she was getting sleepy. Brock followed her to their soon to be old chambers. With Brock wrapped around her in bed, Darcy fell asleep, to tired to think of what might happen next.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out. Sort of writers block.

Tony, Howard and Steve were waiting for Thor to arrive. They all sat at the main dining table, quiet and contemplating on what their next move might be. "When is Thor going to get here? I'm ready to go now", said Tony as he picked at the food in front of him. "Just be patient. He should be here soon", replied Howard.

Right then Odin, Thor's father, bursted into the hall. Thor followed closely along with his brother, Loki. "Come now, my boys! Now is not the time for wallowing!", bellowed Odin.

Tony and Steve both groaned. How could Odin be this cheery?

"Thank the gods that you are here. I was getting depressed being the only one trying to lighten the mood", said Howard. Odin laughed. "Well no fear boys. For I have a plan."

Tony and Howard looked at each other increditously. "He has a plan. Like we haven't been planning for months", said Howard. "Yes, a plan", said Odin. He patted both Starks hard enough to get synchronzed grunts out of them.

Loki then took a seat next to Steve. "Yes, he has a plan and he hasn't stopped talking about", he said dryly. Steve turned to see Thor take the other seat next to him. "So what is the plan?", he asked. Thor looked at him with a gleam in his eye. "Tis not my plan to tell, but my father's. Come, father. Tell them of what you plan to do."

Odin sat opposite of Tony at the table. "His eye crinkled as he smiled widely. "King Alexander and I are old friends. We have an understanding not to raid each other. He knows that our forces are too strong to go up against. But he is always willing to negotiate. So we will go to Hydra, as friends. Show them that we mean no harm and negotiate getting the women back."

Steve, Tony and Howard blinked owlishly at him. "That's our plan? That is your plan?", asked Tony. "You didn't think to tell us this sooner? And on top of that... It being so simple to walk up to their front door and be nice about what they did", he continued. "What if they don't give us back Darcy and the others?", asked Steve.

Odin considered Steve for a moment. "If we don't get them back. Then we do what Hydra did. We wait a few days, undetected. Then over the cover of darkness, we destroy Hydra and get them back."

Steve looked over to Tony and Howard. Once they had a silent conversation with their eyes, Steve turned back to Odin.

"When do we start?"


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby talk... if that's what you call it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I haven't posted this sooner. But Valentines Day and it's chaotic mess stopped me. Personally my day was fine. Work was hell.

The sounds of panting, moaning and soft cursing could be heard throughout the bedchamber. With the light from the fire being the only source of light caused the movement of shadows on the opposite wall.

Brock was lying on his right side, meticulously thrusting his cock into Darcy. Lying on her back, Darcy's legs were over Brock's left hip. She gasped as he hit that particular spot. He then propped onto his right arm as his left hand went to her belly, caressing the bump. Brock leaned forward to kiss Darcy softly.

After a few minutes, Brock finally finished in her. Darcy, having come so many times, was exhausted. "Why... Why weren't you like that before?", she asked. "You know... Sweet and caring." Brock scoffed at her. "How else was I going to get you to carry my child? I had to make sure that my seed took." Darcy glared at him. "It took."

As Brock got up to clean himself off, Darcy rolled over so her back was turned towards him.

When he got back into bed, Brock wrapped himself around Darcy. He kissed her neck before speaking. "Rest, my queen. You will need it. I got word that we will be having visitors in a couple of weeks." Darcy's brows scrunched. "Visitors?" Brock kissed her neck again. "Yes, visitors. But don't worry about it. Rest."

When Brock's soft snoring was the only sound that she heard, Darcy prayed. She prayed to the gods that Steve was coming to get her. Darcy also prayed that he would love her child as well.

///////

Darcy was sitting by the fire when Brock came into the bedchamber with Zola. She really wasn't happy to see them, but didn't have a choice of her situation. Darcy partially payed attention to what Zola was doing. He had took out a mortar and pestle, she thought nothing of it.

Brock then came over to her and picked her up. He carried her bridal style to the bed. "Brock, what's going on?", she asked. Brock then kissed her temple. "Nothing to worry about, my queen." He then placed her on their bed and arrange her dress and blankets to only show her belly.

Zola was still busy at the table, mixing something. Darcy started to get scared. "Brock?" He caressed the hair on her head. "Just relax. Zola is only going to tell us the sex of the baby." She looked at Brock with wide eyes.

While Darcy was staring at Brock, Zola came over with his mixture. "Now don't you worry, your majesty. I'm just going to cover your belly with this paste. If it turns gold, the color of Valhalla, it's a boy. If it turns silver, the color of the Valkyrie, it's a girl," said Zola.

She tried not to shiver when Zola put on the paste, but it was cold. Brock put an arm around her shoulders to warm her up.

After a couple of minutes, the paste had turned gold. Brock had a shark like grin on his face. Zola seemed pleased with the result. Darcy didn't know what to think.

///////

Brock had finished cleaning off the paste from Darcy's belly. He was still beaming at the fact that he was having a son.

When he went to rinse off the cloth, Darcy had an unidentifiable look on her face. Knowing the sex of her baby put a weird weight on her heart. Suddenly, she felt the need to name her son.

"I think that we should call him 'Phil'", she said. Brock turned around to face her. His smile was replaced with a scowl. "We are not naming my son after your uncle. Especially since he tried to stop me from having you. If we have more sons, I will name them. You can name our daughters."

Darcy waited until Brock came back to the bed to fight her case. "But he is my son too. And I want to name him 'Phil'." Brock immediately gripped her chin harshly. Darcy whimpered at the pain. "Now listen here, wife. My son or any children that we have will not be named after your uncle. You should be happy that I'm letting you name the girls. I can remove that privilege if you want." Darcy tried to shake her head 'no'. Brock nodded. "Good. Because our son is to be named 'Rolf'."

As Brock left the bedchamber to continue seeing that preparations were being made for the guest. Darcy thought to herself that she wasn't surprised by Brock's name choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby's name means honor wolf. And since Brock's family crest is a wolf, it kinda made sense to tie in the baby's name with his crest.
> 
> I love hearing from you and what you think. You keep me going!


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visitors arrive. And Brock's not too happy about one of them.

The day had arrived that Brock and Darcy would meet the guests. The Great Hall was covered in Brock's crest and colors.

Darcy wore a white silk dress with a black belt that went under her boobs. Brock had a crown made for her. It was adorned with diamonds and black pearls. So there she sat, next to Brock on a matching throne, waiting for their visitors. Done up so everyone could see that Darcy belonged to Brock. Meanwhile, Brock was just in a nicer version of his usual black attire and an iron crown.

The king and queen of AIM had done the congratulations and gift giving. Darcy was happy to see them go. Honestly! She hated King Aldrich and his wife, Queen Maya. They could go burn in a bodily inferno for all she cared.

Brock continued to drink the mead in his horn as they waited for the next group to come in. Darcy couldn't wait for the baby to be born. She needed a drink, badly.

Howard and Peggy then came into the hall. Both were surprised to see Brock and Darcy on the throne. But they kept things short and sweet. Darcy was thankful, her butt was starting to hurt.

Darcy was looking at her lap when Nick and Maria came in. She then heard Brock make an unpleased noise. Looking up, she was his displeasure. Her uncle Phil was standing next to Nick. Darcy sat completely still, too afraid to move as if her uncle would disappear.

Brock cleared his throat. "Well, well, well. This really is a surprise. Thank you, Nick and Maria, for coming to meet me and my lovely wife. But I must admit... I was not expecting to see you, Lord Phil", said Brock. Phil answered indifferently. "Yes, I imagine so. Since last time we saw each other, you tried to kill me." Brock chuckled. "Well, you did try to keep something from me." Phil then looked over to Darcy. "You look like you're doing well, Darcy." Brock answered before she could. "She is well. I assure you."

With her eyes going back and forth between Brock and her uncle, Darcy was scared about what might happen next.

Instead, Brock grabbed her left hand and brought to his lips to kiss. Still staring at Phil. "No matter. You are alive and well. I have my bride and she carries my son. Water under the bridge", Brock said. Phil nodded.

Brock looked back to Nick and Maria. "Well, welcome to Hydra. I pray that your visit is a good one. And may the gods bless you." Nick and Maria bowed before leaving the Great Hall.

Once they left, Brock announced a break between visits. He immediately grabbed Darcy and walked them to their bedchamber. Darcy was really scared at this point.

As soon as Brock closed the bedchamber door, he started throwing and breaking things. Darcy stood still, in fear of angrying Brock more. Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks. "How?! How is it possible?!... He was dead!", yelled Brock. He began pacing, pulling at his braid. "Are the gods testing me?"

He stopped pacing and turned towards Darcy. She immediately backed up into the wall as Brock walked towards her. Putting both hands on either side of her head, Brock scrutinized her. Darcy didn't dare say anthing.

Brock firmly held her chin with his hand. "How is he still alive?", Brock asked. Darcy blinked the tears out of her eyes. "I don't know", she whispered. Brock let out a deep sigh through his nose. "Who is your king?" Darcy looked up at him. "You are." "Who is your husband?" "You are." "Who is the father of your child?" "You are."

Letting go of her chin, Brock nodded. "That's right, I am. And don't you forget that you answer to me." Darcy quickly nodded to appease him.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half of visitors show up.

Once both Brock and Darcy calmed down, they returned to the Great Hall.

So they sat on their thrones, tension and anxiousness laced the hall. Waiting for the next couple of representatives was taking a toll on Darcy's nerves. Brock looked very calm, but Darcy knew that wasn't the case.

Tony and Pepper entered the Great Hall with elegance and grace. Not far behind them was Steve and Bucky.

Darcy moved forward in her throne at the sight of Steve. But Brock grabbed her hand to still her. She looked over at him, seeing an unreadable look on his face, she moved back. He then lifted her hand to his mouth to kiss her knuckles, showing approval of her obeying him.

Their guests bowed in greeting. "Welcome to Hydra", said Brock. "Thank you, your majesty", said Pepper. "I must admit that I am use to surprises because of my husband. But I an caught off guard." Brock smirked at Pepper's confession. "Yes... I do believe that a lot of people were surprised to see myself and my queen here on the thrones. But the gods have been gracious to us. Isn't that right, my queen?", Brock said looking over at Darcy. Darcy looked down at her lap. "Yes, my king." Brock looked back to their guests with a bigger smirk.

He then specifically looked at Steve. "And I must admit that I am surprised to see Duke Steve here." Tony looked at Steve then back to Brock. "Duke? Steve's a Duke? Oh, I guess that news doesn't travel very well here. Steve's a Lord now, not a Duke. Has been for a couple of months. Bucky's the Duke now... But yes, he's a Lord, not a Duke", said Tony.

Darcy looked at Steve with wide eyes. Brock had a darken glare on his face. "My apologies... 'Lord' Steve." Steve nodded in acceptance.

When Tony and the others left, Darcy felt a hurtful pang in her heart. Brock was more than happy to let them go.

Soon Odin, Frigga and Thor came into the hall. They do the usual pleasant exchange of welcomes. But Darcy feels something of unease.

"Well, my boy!", Odin boomed. Brock cringed at the name. "I am happy to see that you finally did something of accomplishment." Brock narrowed his eyes. "Yes... Yes, I did. Becoming king, and my queen soon giving birth to my heir, is quite the accomplishment."

Frigga then stepped in. "Now, now. It is not the time for you two to start bickering. It is time for congratulations and establishing friendships." Brock and Odin nodded.

Darcy then really looked at the group. "Tell me, where's Loki?" Brock side glanced at her before looking back. Thor smiled before speaking. "He is at home with Sif. They just welcomed their firstborn, a girl. I hope to honor you in this, but they named her 'Darcy'." Beaming at the news, Darcy was glad to hear the good news.

With the change of topics, Brock tried a different tactic than he was use to. "King Odin, queen Frigga. You were good friends with the previous king, Pierce. So I would like to extend an olive branch, if you will. Become friends, allies, trade and negotiate with us. What say you?" Odin nodded, "Yes, indeed. Friends."

With that, the Asgard group left the hall. Both Darcy and Brock felt that they could breathe again. But they were also waiting for the other shoe to drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love hearing from you guys.


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there is to be fighting in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about getting this to you so late. I've been busy with work, planning a wedding, pet sitting and hosting a visiting Bonsai artist. Let's just say that I'm ready for the craziness to end.

Brock and Jack were sitting at the banquet table with Darcy and Jane. Once the servants brought out the food, they began to eat. As the men started to have a conversation, Darcy and Jane just sat silently.

Darcy had put most vegetables on her plate. She had a craving, so smite her. Brock looked at her plate and frowned. He put a large portion of lamb and sheep's head on her plate. Darcy looked at him incredulously. She tried to remove it, but Brock grabbed to wrist to stop her.

Jack and Jane continued with their meal. Both knowing to ignore what was happening at the table.

"I don't want it", said Darcy. Brock looked very unpleased to say the least. "I will not have my son be weak. You will eat whatever I put on your plate and you will be thankful." Darcy opened her mouth to argue, but Brock put a piece of lamb in her mouth. She tried to spit it out. However, Brock put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from doing so. Darcy knew that she couldn't fight him on this and swallowed the piece of meat.

Brock turned back to Jack to continue their conversation. Jane and Darcy looked at each other before digging back into their food.

"So then everything is set for what's happening in two days?", asked Brock. Jack nodded. "Yes, Frank is to fight Fisk for Karen. Klein is fighting Strucker for Bishop. And I am to fight Thor", answered Jack.

Jane snapped her head up. "Thor?", she whispered mournfully. Jack looked over to her. "Nothing to worry about, my love." Jane nodded and then looked back down at her plate, no longer hungry. Darcy held her hand in support.

Brock arched an eyebrow at Darcy. "What of Sitwell?", he asked. Jack was still looking at Jane. "He is to fight Mack. But there is an interesting development though."

Brock looked back at Jack. "What is it?" Jack turned back to Brock. "Leo Fitz is to fight Russo for Jemma. Apparently Russo is really not wanting to have a family with her. He just wants to play with his knives." Brock shook his head. "Very well. As long as our guests leave soon.

///////

Darcy was on her hands and knees while Brock thrusted from behind. Feeling the baby kick back surprised Darcy. Gasping at what the baby did, Darcy felt Brock move his hand onto her belly. "Calm down, little one. Let's not hurt your mama now. Go back to sleep, Rolf." Darcy scrunched her eyes while Brock continued until he was finished.

Turning on her side once Brock was done and got off the bed, Darcy was thinking about the conversation that Brock had earlier with Jack. She was so deep in thought that she completely missed Brock climbing back into bed until he wrapped his arms around her. "What are you thinking about, my queen?", he asked. Darcy laid completely still. "Nothing, my king."

Brock then proceeded to grab her chin to make her look at him. "Don't lie to me", he demanded. Darcy shivered at the tone. "I-I was-I was thinking-about your conversation with Jack." Humming at her confession, Brock started to caress her cheek. "You were wonderinf if someone was going to fight for you", he said. Darcy then closed her eyes. "I know that no one is going to fight for me. Because I belong to you." Brock grinned at her. "That's right. You belong to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the fighting commence.


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the spoils go to the victors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy. I must admit it was hard to finish this chapter due to work. But I did it.
> 
> Due to it being a fight chapter, there will be blood and dismemberment.

The next morning all the kings and queens sat in a large circle in a field. The warriors that were fighting were in front of the kingdom that they were from.

Darcy looked over the whole scene. Despite her fur covering her, she shivered. The baby kicked in response. Absentmindedly she started to rub her bump. Brock turned to her and laid a hand on her belly.

"Are you alright, my queen? Is the baby well?", he asked. Darcy gave him a small smile before it vanished from her face. "I am fine, my king. And so is the baby." Brock then moved his hand from the bump to her face. "I know that with the baby coming soon, you should stay in bed. But you need to be here with me to represent the kingdom. Plus you need to see the outcome of today's fights."

Nodding her understanding of the situation, Darcy gave the same small smile, but will it to stay. Brock smiled in return and then kissed her forehead. He then dropped his hand and turned back towards the field. They booth looked forward, waiting for the first fight.

///////

Frank Castle and Fisk moved into the center of the circle. Immediately Fisk tried to intimidate Frank. "I've got to say Castle. That woman of yours. Is she a fighter or what? One thing is for sure... She really is a screamer in bed." Frank then made a sound that sounded like an unhuman growl. All the women shivered at it.

Both men started to circle in the center of the circle. Calculating and estimating each other. Fisk made the first move. Frank easily blocked him and pushed him off. Fisk was known to be impatient and his reputation proceeded him. He began to get angry that Frank would not fight back. Only block and push back. Unfortunately he made a wrong move. He left himself open on the left side and Frank made his move. Swiftly decapitating Fisk.

Everyone cheered for Frank, except for Hydra of course. Karen come running to him and he lifted her into his arms.

///////

Klein's fight with Strucker was quick and efficient. He easily strategized Strucker's moves and won with one move. Strucker himself was on the ground, covering the hole where his eye use to be.

Kate and Klein were both now sitting next to Howard and Peggy.

///////

Sitwell was being seen by Zola. Mack had left several gashes on his arms and legs. Mack had left the circle without any hint that he fought Sitwell.

Bobbi was now sitting in Mack's lap, cooing at him. Mack was just happy to have Bobbi back.

///////

A break had been called after Leo fought Russo. Everyone appreciated it.

Leo had heard what Russo did to Gemma. He thought that Russo deserved a taste of his own medicine.

He had taken some hits from Russo. But Leo made a point to hit Russo in the face. Leaving nothing but deep cuts that would remain as a reminder.

Russo was carried off the field, screaming about his face. Gemma sob as she finally got to be with her true love.

///////

Everyone was tense with anticipation as the final fight was about to begin. Two of the biggest berserkers were to face off for one woman.

Darcy could honestly say that she didn't envy Jane. Jane herself was being comforted by Jack. She looked so unsure of everything. Jane kept looking back and forth in between Jack and Thor. Jack gave her a kiss on the forehead before meeting Thor in the circle.

Brock then grabbed Darcy's hand. She could tell how nervous he was just by the strength that he was squeezing. But she was too occupied watching Jack and Thor.

Suddenly it began it rain, but no one moved. Apparently the gods wanted this to be an interesting fight.

Both men were sizing each other up. Jack made a false move, but Thor didn't budge. Finally lunging at Thor, Jack went for a killing blow. However, Thor blocked it with ease. They went back and forth for what seemed like an eternity. Jack knocked Thor's sword out of his hand. But then Thor revealed a hammer from his shield. He knocked out Jack's sword from his hand and broke his shield.

Jack screamed in pain as that blow to his shield also broke his arm. Kneeling in the mud, cradling his arm, Jack saw Thor about to hit him in the head with the hammer.

"Yield!"

Thor stopped mere inches from Jack's head. Everyone turned to Brock who was standing. "I say 'yield'", Brock said. Thor nodded and backed off. Jack looked and felt defeated.

Jane then ran to Thor, who easily lifted her into his arms and didn't let go.

Almost everyone cheered at the result of the fight. Darcy looked around the crowd. She felt the same happiness as everyone. That was until she saw blue eyes staring straight at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear from you!


	22. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry. Writers block and work are a pain in the ass.

A couple of days later, Darcy found herself sitting by her bedchamber window. Those who had regained their freedom were busy outside packing wagons. She had already said good-bye to her friends.

Darcy would hate to admit it, but she was jealous. Why hadn't Steve fight for her? Why did she have to be locked in her bedchambers while everyone else left? Did the gods hate her that much?

Even though she was deep in thought, she didn't miss certain blue eyes looking at her. Darcy quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed Steve walking towards the window. No one.

Suddenly Steve was in front of the window.Tears began to form in Darcy's eyes at the sight of him. He gently held her hand and started to kiss each knuckle. Darcy wished that this moment would last forever.

"Do not fret, my queen", Steve said. "I will return. I promise you." Darcy looked at him sadly. "I fear that I have lost hope a long time ago, Steve." He tightened his grip on her hand. "Do not lose hope. I made a promise and I intend to keep it." Darcy looked down at her lap, feeling too much emotion.

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. He then turned Darcy's hand to place it into her palm. Darcy gasped. She thought that she had lost it forever.

"I will come back for you. And I will marry you and love you. I will even love the child that isn't mine. I promise this to you, Darcy. I will never forget you." He kissed her knuckles one last time before walking back towards the docks.

Darcy suddenly felt a little hope that she had lost a long time ago.

///////

"What do you mean that you couldn't bring back Darcy?", said Loki in a harsh whisper. He circled the table that everyone was sitting at, while he held his daughter.

Tony sent him a glare om the opposite side of the table. "It's exactly what we told you, reindeer games. We couldn't fight for her." Steve calmly looked up to Loki. "Brock's exact words were: "Sure, you can fight for the return of your women. But not Darcy. If any of you fight for her, then you will not get any of the women back'."

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that Rumlow could be clever, but this was one move that even he didn't anticipate.

Sitting down next to his father, Loki started to form a plan. "Quick question: Is Darcy pregnant?" He needed to know the answer. One little detail could affect his plan.

All the men looked at each other before Howard spoke up. "She was at least seven months pregnant when we were there. She could be almost at eight now."

Loki cursed. He would have to rethink everything. The baby would possibly be born around Yule. So they might be able to do something around then. Loki let out a deep sigh before looking at the other men.

"Well, gentlemen. I do believe that we might need to wait until the baby is born. But I think that I have the begins of a plan."


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets a little revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured it was time for Darcy to release some steam.

Darcy had just gotten done with her bath. She was having really bad back pain and the bath helped a little bit.

Wanda carefully put a robe on her, wary of the baby. "Wanda, I'm fine. I still have time before the baby is born." Said woman gave Darcy a small smile. "I know, my queen. But you carry life. A very important life. And his majesty would be quite harsh if I were to hurt you or the baby."

Sneering at the thought of Brock. "Ah, yes. My husband. Tell me... How is my dear, beloved husband. I did miss him when I awoke and didn't find him next to me. My heart was completely shattered."

Wanda snickered at Darcy's sarcastic inquiring of Brock.

"He is up and about, my queen. Checking last minute things to make sure that everything is ready for his birthday tomorrow. Plus looking into the preparations for Yule."

Darcy nodded as she slowly went back to her bed. When she was halfway there, Darcy felt a sharp pain in her back. Stopping in her tracks, she began to rub her lower back. Suddenly she felt something pop. Both women looked to the floor when they heard something splash.

"My gods, no", said Darcy. Her water broke.

Wanda, completely in shock, made to go to the door. "Don't you dare go!", said Darcy. Wanda turned back. "But you're in labor, my queen." Darcy very stubbornly shook her head. "I only started. I can wait. Don't tell Brock or that stupid green wearing bitch of a midwife." Wanda slowly nodded.

///////

Five minutes later, Darcy's hope of waiting went out the dorr with Jack. Brock had sent him to check on her. She begged Jack not to tell Brock. But all he did was give her a stony look and walked out of the bedchamber.

Darcy started to cry in earnest. Not because of the pain. But because she didn't want anyone to know yet.

Suddenly the doors banged open, causing Darcy and Wanda to jump. Brock came racing towards her. Stopping in front of Darcy, he started to see if he saw any flaws or pain with her. But all Darcy did was looking at him wide-eyed.

In the corner of her eye, she could see the midwife. She had a smug look on her face. Darcy hated Ophelia Sarkission. Sure, her position was important as a midwife. But she didn't have to flaunt her curves.

"So it is time for the baby to arrive. Brock, be a dear and put her on the bed so I can check her progress", said Ophelia.

Just as Brock lifted Darcy, she had a contraction. Darcy held onto him as she whimpered in pain.

Once she was on the bed, Brock tried to comfort her. Darcy actually wanted it, gods help her.

Ophelia checked where Darcy's progress was and tutted. "Well, she has a long road ahead of her, my king. She's still tight like a virgin." Darcy glared at the woman, while Brock kissed her head to calm her down

///////

Hours later, Darcy finds herself covered in sweat and out of breath. Wanda is wiping her forehead with a cold rag. Brock is praising her for being strong throught the labor. And Ophelia keeps making remarks under her breath.

After one particular comment, Wanda makes her own about Ophelia. Darcy smiles. The midwife glares back at Wanda.

"That's it! I want this witch out! Guards!", said Brock.

Right as the guards opened the door, Darcy had the worst contraction yet. She screamed in pain and frustration. In a split second she kicked her leg out and hit Ophelia in the nose. Everyone could hear the breaking of bones. Ophelia went flying back to the ground and was knocked out cold.

Everyone, but Darcy, looked on in shock. Darcy then proceeded to grab Brock's warrior braid and drag him to her. Digging her nails into his scalp, she begun her rant. "I am getting so tired of you degrading her. She is my friend and I trust her. Not that bitch on the floor. Now if you continue to belittle her in anyway, I will cut off your dick and use it to hit you over the head. Do I make myself clear?", she in threatened in a low voice.

As another contraction hit, her nails dug deeper into his scalp. "Ow, ow, ow. Shit! Alright, alright, alright. I'll be nice. Now let go woman." Immediately Darcy let go of his braid and clasped his hand. Brock called off the guards.

Wanda took a look at Darcy's progress. "Alright, I see the crown. Just two more pushes." Darcy nodded weakly before preparing herself for the worst pain in her life.

"Push!" Darcy's screams could be heard all through out the building. Brock was trying to not show his anxiousness and pain from Darcy's hand. "That's good. That's really good, my queen. The head is out."

Darcy laid back, tears were streaming down her face. Brock took the cold damp rag and begun to wipe her face. "You are doing so well, Darcy. Just one more push and you will get to meet our son", he whispered to her.

Whimpering at the thought that she was so close to seeing her son. Darcy suddenly felt bad for him. He would be born into a world pain and hate. He would be born into Hydra. And couldn't do anything to stop it.

With one final push, both she and Brock heard the cries of their son. Darcy was relieved that the pain was over. As she laid her head down, Brock was still praising her with a huge smile on his face.

After a few seconds, Wanda came around the otherside of the bed. Very slowly and gently, she handed off the baby boy to Darcy. Automtically, Darcy started to bounce her son. Her son, she thought.

Looking down at the baby, she noticed his little appearance of who he took after. Sure, he had Brock's jet black hair, but had her curls. He looked a little like Brock, but had her blue eyes. Cooing over him with Brock by her side, she finally gathered the courage to speak.

"Hello, Rolf. I'm your momma. And this lughead next to me is your papa." Brock chuckled, but still kissed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your comments.
> 
>  
> 
> And obviously I don't know a lot about childbirth.


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tides have turned.

Steve had been summoned by Fury. He had no clue as to why Nick would want to see him. He also had no clue as to why Loki insisted on going with him. All he got from Loki was 'to see if what a little birdie told me was true'.

As they pulled into port, Steve saw that Phil was waiting for them. "Lord Steve, thank for coming." Phil then turned to Loki. "Lord Loki, I'm not even surprised that you're here." Loki just smiled.

Both men were then escorted to the Great Hall. And then taken to the king's bedchambers. Steve gave Loki a questioning look. Loki continued to walk with ease, ignoring Steve.

Phil opened the door to the bedchambers and bowed to Nick and Maria. He then moved so Steve and Loki could enter. Steve was stunned at what he saw before him. Nick was laying in bed, covered in sweat and coughing up blood. Maria tried her best to comfort him. Looking over to Loki, Steve saw him raise an eyebrow, confirming his suspicions.

"Well, it's about damn time you got here", said Nick. Steve looked back at Nick. "Now have a seat so we can get started."

Both Steve and Loki sat on the bench at the end of the bed.

"As you can see, I am not doing to well. And a topic of discussion has come up quite a bit lately." Nick looks directly at Steve. "This is where you come in, Lord Steve."

Steve started to look at the other people around the room. They were all looking at him. He turns his attention back to Nick.

"Why me?", he asks. Nick looks at him thoughtfully. "As you know, my queen and I have no children. Phil, here, would be next in line. But he declined since he doesn't have children or a wife. However... Since we all know of what is going on with Hydra and I need a successor. I am choosing you to fill that role."

Steve blinked at him owlishly. "What?", he deadpanned.

Nick rolled his one good eye. "You are to be king of Shield when I die." Steve's brow scrunched up. "And I get that, Nick. But what does it have to do with Hydra?"

Sitting up with Maria's help, Nick looked like he was about to bust a vein. "Because Rumlow is a king! And there were no kings to fight for Darcy! But as a king, Rogers, you can challenge him for her! You can get your bride back! Besides... You are a natural born leader. And Shield needs someone like you."

It was like the wheels in his head finally were turning. Looking around the room at the others for confirmation. "Alright... I accept."

///////

Loki stood next to Steve on the ship back to Avengers. He silently was contemplating of what Steve was thinking and what he was going to do.

"So, my king... What is your first order of business?" Steve sighed at the title. "Loki, I'm not king yet." Loki looked over at him. "Not yet, but soon."

Steve was quiet for a few minutes before speaking again. "Would I even make a good king? Do I have what it takes to lead a kingdom?" Loki looked at him dead in the eye. "You, Lord Steve, are a natural born leader. You have done unimagineable things for your men and townspeople. I could never do those things. I could never be king. And yes, I am speaking from experience. I could not lead anyone, let alone a whole town. My own daughter is living up to her namesake. So yes, Steve... You are going to be a marvelous king."

He looked at Loki for a long time before looking out at sea. "Thank you, Loki." Loki nodded. "My pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your comments.


	25. 25

Listening to the soft breaths that her son was making, Darcy couldn't help adore the sleeping bundle in her arms. Even though he look like his father, Rolf was very much like Darcy. Thank the gods.

She was so enraptured with Rolf that she didn't realize Brock was in the room until he removed Rolf from her arms. "Where are you taking him?", she alarmingly asked. "I'm just taking him to his crib", Brock said as he laid down the sleeping Rolf.

Brock then strip off his clothes and climbed into bed with her. "You know... It makes me so happy to see you love our son. I can't wait for us to have more to see all your love", he said caressing her face with his hand. Darcy pressed her lips into a thin line and looked away from him.

He then kissed her cheek and slowly went down her neck to her bosom. Darcy gasped as he latched onto a nipple and started to suckle. "Brock", she whimpered. She tried to push him off, but to no avail. Brock looked completely blissed out while on her. After a minutes, he finally let go. "I just wanted a taste of what my son gets", he said.

Darcy then tried to cover herself up and go to sleep. But Brock had other plans. He completely ripped off her nightgown and positioned himself in between her legs. She tried to push him off of her, but he grabbed her wrists and tied them to the headboard. "Brock?" What are you doing?", she begged. He grabbed her chin, showing no emotion. "I have waited so long for this. And now that I have consent, I'm going to fuck you."

She then tried to kick him off of her. Nothing was working. Suddenly she felt him enter her womanhood. As Brock started to thrust, Darcy couldn't stay quiet. "Quiet!", he said covering her mouth with his hand. "Do you really want to wake up Rolf?" Darcy started to blink away the tears before she shook her head. "Good... Now be a good queen and wife and take what I give you. Because it is time for more children."

So Darcy laid there while Brock continued to thrust into her until he was done.

///////

A couple of weeks later, Brock and Darcy are eating in the Great Hall. Darcy is holding Rolf to her breast as he lazily suckles. Brock is continuously giving Darcy a wolfish smile. She rolls her eyes at him as she starts to eat a piece of bread.

Jack enters the hall with a parchment for Brock. He waits for Brock to read it before getting further instruction.

Darcy looks over to Brock to see his eyebrows scrunch in. "What is it?", she asks. Brock looks quickly at her before looking to Jack. "King Fury is dead. We sail tomorrow for Shield." Jack nodded and left to see to preparations for the trip.

With wide eyes, Darcy looks over to Brock. "We're going back to Shield?" Brock looks at her with no emotion. "We will be there for the funeral and the crowning of the next king. Nothing more. I'm sure that your uncle will be happy that you will be there when he excepts his crown." Brock then returned to his meal.

Darcy was thinking about what Brock said. And she knew her uncle. "My uncle isn't going to be king. He doesn't want that type of responsibility." Brock stopped chewing to look at her. As he swallowed, a gleam entered his eyes. "Then maybe that means that I will also get that crown. I wouldn't mind expanding my empire."

Pulling Rolf off of her breast, she started to burp him and cover herself. "That is very unlikely. The people of Shield hate you and Hydra for what you did. You will never be king of Shield."

Brock immediately smacked her across the face, Rolf started to cry at the sudden sound by his head. Wanda came and got Rolf while Darcy was still dazed. She slowly lifted her fingers to the cut that Brock's ring had left.

Brock then came around the table and grabbed her chin harshly. Darcy whimpered in pain. "Now listen to me, wife! I will be king of both Hydra and Shield if I please! And you or the people of Shield can't stop me! Do I make myself clear?" Darcy nodded. "Yes, my king." Brock brought his face in front of Darcy's. "That's right. I am your king."

He let go of her chin only to throw her over his shoulder. Darcy immediately knew that he was headed for the bedchamber.


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter.... I kid you not.

The next morning found itself with Darcy's head in Wanda's lap. She seriously thought that she was about to lose everything that she ate in the last week. Wanda brushed her fingers through Darcy's hair to comfort her.

Brock was standing a ways away with Jack. He held Rolf close to him as the ship left the fjord to enter the sea. "Is she going to be alright for this trip?", asked Jack. Brock looked over to Darcy with a small smile. "Yes, she will be fine."

Suddenly Darcy lunged for the side of the ship. The contents of her stomach met with the sea. Wanda was there, holding her hair back.

Brock looked back to Jack. "Talked to Ophelia before we left. Darcy's pregnant again", he said with a grin. Jack patted him on the shoulder. "Congratulations. May this one also be as strong as you." Brock nodded. "Yes, well Rolf here is already strong. So I am sure that his sibling will also be just as strong." Brock then kissed his sons head.

///////

It wasn't until Shield was in view that Brock brought up the subject. "Darcy said that her uncle wasn't going to take the crown." Jack lifted an eyebrow. "Interesting", he replied. "And since, by law, she would be next in line, or at least her husband." Jack smirked darkly at what Brock was implying. "So... My king. Your empire will be expanding." Brock nodded.

Brock looked over to make sure that Darcy was asleep. "So the question is: will you be willing to be in charge of Hydra while I am here at Shield?" Jack looked far off across the water. "If only I had a wife to sit next to me." Brock leaned closer to Jack. "We will get Jane back. I don't care if we have to kill Odinson to do it. She belongs to you." Jack contemplated it before nodding in agreement.

Leaving Jack, Brock went to wake up Darcy. It was going to be an interesting couple of days for them.


	27. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury's funeral.

The following day, everyone who was visiting was in their tents getting ready for the funeral.

Having just fed Rolf, Darcy finished putting her funeral attire on. Both she and Brock were wearing black with silver accents. Just as she put on her black fur cape, Brock came over to her.

Darcy stood still as Brock caressed her face with both hands. He gave her a small smile and then moved her head to the side. Brock kissed her tattoo to remind her of her place. She really didn't need reminding, thank you very much.

Before they left the tent to join the others, Brock grabbed their crowns. Once his was on, Brock proceeded to put on Darcy's onto her head as she was carrying Rolf. But what surprised Darcy was the little circlet that Brock placed on Rolf's head. It was made of silver with black diamonds adorning it. But the center of the circlet got her attention. It was a wolf head.

Once Brock was pleased with everyone's appearance, he led his tribe to the funeral procession.

///////

Down at the fjord where Shield had their ship funerals, everyone was deadly quiet. And the look that Phil was giving to everyone contributed to it. He looked at every face before speaking.

"King Nicholas Joseph Fury was an incredibly strong man with many talents. He was a ferocious warrior. A tactical leader. And a respected king. But he was also loving, king and generous to many who didn't deserve it... I can only pray that the next king will also be like him, if not ten fold. So may the gods guide him to Valhalla."

"May the gods guide him", everyone said in unison.

Phil then summoned Clint Barton from Avengers to shoot the fire arrow.

As soon as Clint released the arrow, Darcy drew Rolf closer to her. In her head, she said her own good-bye to Nick. She was vaguely aware of Brock putting his arm around her to comfort her. Enclosing both her and Rolf in his embrace.

But she didn't want comfort. Darcy wanted to scream, rampage and fight. And by some miracle, she didn't fell alone. Darcy looked around the crowd to see piercing blue eyes looking back at her. Yes. She did have someone who felt the same. The only problem. She wasn't his.

///////

In the Great Hall, the banquet had gone on for hours. Stories being told and tears shed. All in the name of Fury. 

Brock kept glancing at the empty throne. The following day would be an interesting one. The next king would be crowned. Brock grinned at the thought of getting a second crown. He couldn't wait.

Meanwhile, Darcy was looking over at Jack. She could tell that he wasn't happy. In fact, he was in pain. But he wouldn't show emotion.

Across the hall was Jane standing next to Thor. She looked beautiful, Jack thought. But what was killing him was that Jane was pregnant. Not with his child, but Thor's. He prayed that his and Brock's plan would work. He wanted his wife back.


	28. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Work is crazy and is about to be crazier.
> 
> I have no clue had they actually do coronations. I'm just guessing.

Darcy could tell that this baby in her belly was going to be like Brock. The only way to abate morning sickness was to eat anything meat. So there she was, sitting on Brock's lap, eating pork sausage.

Wanda was across the tent, playing with Rolf. There were to be no children at the coronation. 

Feeling her husbands hand on her belly, Darcy was praying for morning sickness to vomit on him. "How is our little warrior?", asked Brock. Darcy turned in his lap to look at him. "I swear to the gods, if this child is anything like you... I will take drastic measures against you", she said narrowing her eyes. Brock just grinned. "I look for to the challenge, my queen."

///////

That afternoon was the coronation. Sitting next to Brock, Darcy hated the fact that they were colored coordinated again. She looked down at her red gown that was accented with black. All she wanted to do was to go to her bed and sleep.

Oh gods, she thought. The bed that she wanted was also Brock's back in Hydra. She automatically hated herself for wanting anything that had to do with Brock.

Darcy pushed her thoughts aside as her uncle stood in front of the throne, facing everyone.

"Thank you everyone for coming to this wonderous event and welcome", Phil said. "Now as everyone knows, King Nick did not have an heir... However... He appointed someone to take his place as king... so please rise with me." Everyone rose to join Phil in welcoming the new king.

Darcy gave Brock a quick glance. He looked like a wolf that found the ultimate meal.

"It pleases me to introduce to you", Phil said. "King Steven Grant Rogers."

Everyone stood completely still and didn't utter a sound as Steve walked towards the throne. He was covered from head to toe with his nicest clothes. His pants were a dark blue, as his shirt was blood red. When Steve knelt in front of Phil, he was engulfed by a bright white fur cape. Steve then proceeded to sit on the throne.

By the way that Brock was crushing her hand, Darcy knew that he wasn't happy.

Phil said the usual blessing over the crown. He then stood in front of Steve and placed the crown on Steve's head. The crown itself was Steve's colors. The metal was silver and was embedded with sapphires and rubies.

Standing to the side, Phil made his declaration. "All hail King Steve Rogers. May he reign wise and true."

"Amen", everyone said in unison.

Out of the corner of her eye, Darcy saw Brock speak to Jack about something. All that she knew was that it probably wasn't good.

///////

Brock and Darcy's turn to stand before Steve had arrived. And Darcy's nerves were reeking havoc. She had no clue how this was going to go.

"King Brock, Queen Darcy. Thank you for coming to Shield. Both in honoring the previous king and celebrating the new", said Steve. Brock bowed before speaking. "Of course, your royal highness. As allies, we must come together in both mourning and celebration."

Darcy silently stood next to Brock. Completely unsure of the interaction between the two men. Nothing bad had happened yet. Yet.

"Well, I hope and prayed to the gods that you enjoy the rest of the festivities this week", Steve said. Brock lifted his chin. "Actually, King Steve. My queen and I, are to leave tomorrow morning. Her morning sickness with our unborn child is taking a toll on her." 

There it was, she thought. Darcy finally knew what Brock and Jack were talking about.

"I know for a fact that she would be more comfortable in our bed back home", Brock said. Steve nodded. "Of course, I completely understand. Then safe travels to you both." They both bowed before Steve. "And I hope and pray that you feel better, Darcy." Darcy, herself, felt unsure of what to say. "Thank you, your majesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing your comments.


	29. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early indication of what is going on in Darcy's belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about getting this written. But I had hit a brain wall and couldn't come up with anything.

Back in Hydra, Darcy is lounging in her bed, nursing Rolf. She absolutely loves being able to hold her son. What she didn't love was the fact that Brock had her cradled up to his chest.

"You look so beautiful like this", he said. "Holding my son in your arms while your belly is also holding my other child." Brock then moved one of his hands to her growing belly. She was concerned about the size of her belly this time. It was a little bigger than when she was pregnant with Rolf. "I have Zola coming in a couple of days to see about the gender of the baby before we leave for Avengers. So that way we have something else to celebrate about. What do you think?"

Darcy was confused. She was still in the early stages of her pregnancy. "How would he able to do that?", she asked Brock. He rubbed his stubbled cheek against the hair of the crown of her head. "He has his ways. I really don't even know what exactly he is capable of. But he is very smart in the old ways." Darcy shivered. "He gives me the creeps", she said. Brock smiled. "But you didn't answer my question. What do you think?"

Since Rolf was done nursing, Darcy moved him off of her breast to burp him. She then turned her head to look at Brock. Connecting her lips to his, Darcy hoped that Brock would see this as acceptance. Luckily he did. Brock gave her a small smirk before tightening his hold on his little family.

///////

The day before they left to go to Avengers for Ostara was freaking Darcy out. She hated Zola. She hated Ophelia. She hated everything about Hydra. But she knew that she didn't have a choice. Darcy knew that Brock would be pissed if she voiced anything against Hydra. And he would take it out on her.

So there she was lying in her bed waiting for Zola to do his thing. Meanwhile, Brock is sitting by her head, combing his fingers through her hair. It gave her an odd comfort.

Zola explained the color representation again before putting the mixture on. Darcy hated how cold it was. But she and Brock waited for it to do its thing.

Suddenly, Brock moved forward from his spot. That got Darcy's attention. She followed where his eyes were looking and her own widened at her belly.

Gold and silver.

"Well, well, well", said Zola. "Apparently the gods are really blessing you this time, my queen." Brock grinned his shark like grin. "Yes, very blessed."

Darcy laid her head back down, staring at the ceiling. She did not feel blessed by the gods, but punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tides are about to turn.


	30. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Jane get to catch up. And a very awkward interaction between Jack and Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit that I did cry while writing this. 
> 
> Also, the story might change for the better between two or three people. Only one way to find out.

After they had arrived at Avengers, Darcy went to go find Jane. Her friend could always help her and keep her calm. Luckily it took her no time at all as she was trampled by a big belly.

"Holy gods, Jane! Look at you!", she said to her friend. Jane put both hands around her massive belly. "yes, I know. And I will tell you more once we find someplace to sit."

A few minutes later, they were sitting on a boulder under a tree. Looking out towards an open field full of wild flowers, Darcy and Jane saw the appeal of living here.

"So how are you, Jane? Even though I miss you terribly, I am glad that you are not in that hell hole", said Darcy. Jane smiled. "I am very well. And yes, I am happy not to be there." Darcy smiled back to her friend. "That is good."

"And how are you, Darcy?", asked Jane. Darcy's smiled dropped. "Before we left, Brock had Zola determine what the baby was... Well... It is actually two and it is a boy and a girl." Jane grabbed her hand. "I am so sorry, Darcy. You of all people should not have to be in this situation. And to deal with Zola and Ophelia on top of Brock. I pray that the gods will show mercy soon."

Darcy turned to Jane. "Enough about me. What about you? Have you found out about your baby?" Jane beamed. "Yes! Oh, Darcy! I am having three! Two boys and a girl. I am so nervous and happy at the same time." Darcy shared Jane's excitement. "Have you come up with any names yet?" Jane nodded. "The boys are to be named 'Balder and Hagen'. While the girl is to be named 'Unn'."

Engulfing her friend in a hug, Darcy was so happy for her friend. "And what of you, Darcy?" Darcy leaned back to look at Jane. "Well, Brock wants 'Agnar' for the boy. And I choose 'Sarah' for the girl." Jane stared at her wide eyed. "Sarah? Isn't that Steve's mothers name?" Darcy nodded. "Yes. I figure that it is one way to get back at Brock." Jane giggled. "Oh, most definitely."

///////

A few minutes later, Jack came to get Darcy.

"Your majesty, your husband requests your presence", he said. Darcy rolled her eyes. "Of course he does."

Darcy looked over to Jane to say good bye, but saw an unreadable look on Jane's face. She was looking at Jack. And hw was looking back at her. So Darcy didn't say or do anything and waited for what they were going to do.

Jack then bowed to Jane. "My lady,... You look beautiful and radiant as always. I trust that your husband is treating you well." Jane blushed and turned her gaze down to the ground. "Yes, he is. And thank you for the compliment, my lord." Jack slowly nodded. Both of them unsure of what to do next.

////////

Jack and Darcy were walking back into town. Darcy could see the anguish in Jack's eyes from meeting with Jane.

He really did love and miss her.

If anything, it made Darcy want to comfort him. "You know,... She did really appreciate you and everything that you did for her. You didn't beat her or cut her. You treated her like a queen, Jack. And she really did appreciate it. So do I."

For some reason, his eyes got sadder. "She might have appreciated it, my queen. But my love and devotion to her didn't make her stay... The one woman that I ever loved, happily ran into the arms of a man who knew nothing about her. I fought to keep her protected, my queen. And she happily ran into another man's arms... I still love her, my queen. I always will, but clearly the gods want me to be alone in this life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jack ever find love?


	31. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Brock have a talk. Then at the banquet, Darcy notices something that she doesn't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is officially turning my mind into mush. So I apologize ahead of time if I don't update a whole lot sooner.
> 
> Also, been thinking about my next story. I would appreciate your opinion. I have three choices for you guys to choose from.  
> * Mob  
> *A/B/O  
> *Ghost Reality show
> 
> Thoughts please, I will come to a decision by the end of this story. Not too much longer, I promise. Thank you and lots of love!

When Darcy entered the tent that she and Brock were staying in, she was immediately grabbed by Brock.

"Where were you?! And why didn't you take Rolf with you?", Brock demanded. Darcy rolled her eyes. "He was with Wanda. Rolf was perfectly safe. And I wanted to see Jane. You need to calm down, Brock. It's Ostara, time for celebrating."

Apparently that was the wrong answer. Brock then harshly grabbed her chin to get her attention. "I do not need to calm down. You need to take your responsibility as a mother seriously." Darcy looked him straight into his eyes. "I am taking my responsibility seriously." Brock looked unimpressed. "Clearly not enough. Maybe it's my own fault. I've been too lenient. Well that's going to stop, I'm going to have to go back to the way things were."

Remembering what Brock did to her, Darcy tried to get away. "No, no, no. Please, Brock. Please, don't", she begged. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. "I'll be good, I promise", she started to cry. "Please, anything but that. Please, my king, I will do anything."

Brock started to caress her cheek with his hand. "Yes... I am your king. And as your king, I command you to look after your son. Or else there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?" Darcy nodded adamantly. "Good. Now get ready for tonight's banquet."

///////

In the Great Hall at Avengers, Darcy tried her best to do what Brock wanted her to do. She held Rolf tight to her chest. She would smile when it was necessary and quiet throughout the whole banquet.

Brock would occasionally reward her for her good behavior. He would rub her back or kiss her temple. And Darcy surprised herself, she wanted it. She wanted his rewards, not his punishments.

But what anguished her was the sight of Steve. A year ago they were promised to each other. Both were happy about it. But now... Now she sees him standing next to Carol Danvers. He looked so happy next to her. Steve deserved someone like Carol, not Darcy. She easily broke under Brock.

No, any hope or thought of happiness was gone.

At one point, Steve actually looked at her. He raised his cup tp her, but Darcy looked down to her plate. Steve was confused by her reaction. He looked around to see what might cause her to react like that. When he looked to Carol, Steve finally got why Darcy looked away.

Steve waited for her to look back up. Once she did, Steve motioned in between him and Carol. He then shook his head. No, they were not together. Darcy looked a little relieved.

///////

Back in the tent, Darcy was thankful that Brock drank so much in the hall. He was passed out next to her in the bed. She had already put Rolf to bed. She was really thankful for the quietness.

As she started to fall asleep, she knew that this years Ostara would be interesting. She just prayed thst she wasn't involved in some way.


	32. 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, I am not happy with the chapter. But oh well.
> 
> Also, since I'm not getting any feedback about which story to do next, I figured that I should at least show the relationships.
> 
> *Mob- Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Jack Rollins/Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
> 
> *A/B/O-Jack Rollins/Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
> 
> *Ghost reality tv show-Bucky Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis/Ghost Brock Rumlow

The next couple of weeks, Darcy does exactly what Brock wants. She keeps her head down, takes care of their son and does whatever he says. Even if she doesn't like it.

During that time, she noticed a few things. Jane and Jack would share interesting looks with each other. Thor also gave Jack an unreadable Brock and Jack would have very hushed conversations that she couldn't hear. Tony, Howard and Steve would have heated arguments with their hands. Meanwhile, her uncle was apparently courting Melinda May.

Darcy would hate to admit it, but she was turning into the old ladies who gossiped about everything. She really needed something to get her out of this dilemma. But with how Brock wanted things, that most likely wouldn't happen.

///////

When the time came to go back to Hydra, Darcy wasn't looking forward to it. Brock had been acting very energetic and pleased. Darcy could only guess that he had a trick up his sleeve. 

"I imagine that you are very ready to go home, my queen", said Brock. Darcy gave Brock a side-eyed look from where she sat in the tent, feeding Rolf. "Home? If you mean that cold, dark location that we unfortunately live, then I guess so." Brock strode over to her and caressed her cheek. "Don't worry, my queen. Things are about to change for the better for us. I promise you."

She couldn't pinpoint it. But she had a very bad feeling about what Brock was about to do.

///////

As soon as they made dock back at Hydra, Brock left Darcy to start making arrangements for something that Darcy had no idea what is was about.

She had been in their bedchambers for a couple of hours before Brock came into the room. He was holding something in his hand. Brock then sat in his chair by the fire. He immediately started to polish what was in his hand. Darcy's curiosity got the better of her.

Darcy halted in her steps towards Brock when she saw what it was. Only bad things happened with it.

It was Brock's skull mask.

She changed course and started to get ready for bed. Darcy didn't want to know what he was planning. But she knew that it wasn't good.

Once dressed, she climbed into bed and ignored Brock. Not long he joined her, cuddling close to her. Darcy forced herself to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your comments! They really do encourage me!


	33. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy wants to fights, but Brock won't let her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Endgame yesterday. Omg... Tears of happiness, tears of sadness. But a very good movie. So good that my fiancée complained about me not eating my candy during the movie.

It was a couple of weeks into June as Brock stood on the side of the road. He was making sure that everything was ready for when he and his crew left. They hadn't left yet, unlike the other towns, because he wanted the element of surprise.

Around noon, Darcy was walking towards him with Rolf in her arms. Brock could already see the difference in her walk to accommodate the five month weight of the twins. Gods, she's beautiful, he thought. Brock took one last lustful look at her before she got to him.

When she finally did get to Brock, Darcy Handed him Rolf. She immediately moved her hands to her lower back to rub away the pain. "Alright, that's it. After these two come out, I am taking a break from bearing you any future offspring." Brock gives her a side-eye look. "We both know that that is not happening", he said.

Darcy turned towards the docks, seeing the men and women get ready for Midsummer. She envied them. "Brock... I am a shieldmaiden. I belong out there with them. Don't you want me to be apart of our people?" Brock looked sternly at her. "You were a shieldmaiden. Now you are my queen. Your job is to bear any children I give you and rule beside me. That is what makes you apart of our people."

Feeling a sense to keep fighting for what she wanted, Darcy faced Brock. "Maria fought next to Fury and Peggy fights next to Howard. I think that it's only fair that I get to fight next to you." Brock then grabbed her chin and pulled her closer to him. "First of all, those men are and were foolish. Second, you don't see Maya fighting with Aldrich. Or Pepper fighting with Tony. Third, I am your husband and your king. What I say is law, do you understand me?", he said gruffly.

Darcy stood completely still. A single tear went down her cheek. "Yes, my king. I understand perfectly", she said flatly. Brock let go of her chin. Darcy then took Rolf from Brock and turned to go back to the Great Hall.

///////

Jack had come to join Brock some time later in the day. He was also getting anxious like Brock, but for different reasons.

"Everything is ready for us to go in a couple of days", he said to Brock. Brock nodded. "That's good. That's good." Jack could tell that he wasn't happy about something. "What is troubling you, my king. And don't bullshit me. We have been friends for far too long." Brock smirked.

Brock quickly looked around before speaking. "Darcy wants to fight again after the twins are born. I told her 'no'. I have a feeling that she is going to give me the cold shoulder for awhile." Jack considered what Brock told him. "Well, if I may speak freely on the subject, my king." Brock nodded for him to continue. "You took a beautiful and talented shieldmaiden, married her. And then forced her to become a housewife. I can imagine how anxious she is becoming. Even you hate it when you can't feel blood between your fingers."

Looking at his men preparing for their trip, Brock got what Jack was trying to say. He didn't like it, but he understood it.

"Thank you, Jack." Jack nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, we are pretty much at a tie for the next story. So I look forward to the next couple of chapters as I close this story to see what the finally decision is.
> 
> Love to hear from you!


	34. 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is summoned to Shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh life has been crazy. With work and getting ready to leave town for a convention, I'm exhausted.
> 
> But never fear! I have written out the last couple of chapters! And I will start my next story this upcoming week. So there is still time for you to put in your vote for the next story!

Standing at the top of the steps that led to the Great Hall, Darcy looked over the town. With her was Wanda, who was holding Rolf. Today was the day the her husband would leave her for a good while. Darcy was naturally very happy that she didn't have to deal with Brock,

Feeling a hand on her lower back, Darcy turned to see Brock. He was in his full armor, except his mask. "Such a beautiful sight. My bride, belly full of my children, and my son to see me off. Nothing could make me happier", he said.

Darcy looked back towards the town. "I am only doing what a queen should do. It is my responsibility. Is it not?", she said. Brock grinned at her, "Yes, my queen. It is your responsibility." He then kissed her cheek. Brock then went to Rolf and kissed his head. 

Before putting on the mask, Brock stole one more kiss from Darcy on her lips. She let him get away with it.

////////

A couple of weeks later, Darcy was sitting by the fire in her bedchambers. Skye was sitting next to her, playing with her daughter, Daisy. Rubbing her soon to be seven month belly bump, Darcy was happy about the peace and quiet.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Enter", she said. Grant then entered the bedchamber. "Your majesty", he said, bowing to Darcy. "My wife and lovely child", he added. Skye blushed at the attention. Daisy squealed at her dad.

Darcy smiled at the interaction. "Was there something that you wanted?", she asked. Grant looked back at her, "Yes, my queen. A message has come for you. You are being requested to go to Shield. King Steven apparently is dealing with something and requests your point of view on it." Darcy scrunched her eyebrows together. "When does he want me to be there? And why does he want my help?", she asked.

Grant started to look uncomfortable. "Well, my queen. He wanted to see you as soon as possible. So I took the liberty to start preparing a ship for you to leave tomorrow. And I assume that he couldn't reach King Brock, so that is why he is asking for you", he said.

Darcy nodded at his answer. It did make sense. "Well, thank you, Grant. I do appreciate your help. I ask that you and Skye look after Hydra while I am gone", she said. Grant bowed to her. "Of course, my queen", he said.

////////

Phil was waiting for Darcy on the docks. She would be lying if she were to say that seeing him first brought her any happiness. Darcy knew that her uncle was the one usually sent to soften a blow.

As she got off the ship, Phil approached her. "It's good to see you, your majesty. You're looking well. I pray that the journey was not taxing on you", he said. Darcy smiled at her uncle while she rubbed her belly. "It's good to see you too, uncle. The journey was fine", she sound. Phil gave her a small smile.

Darcy looked around before looking back to Phil. "I guess a hug would be out of the question, right? I'm not really sure what the protocol is for this", she said. Still smiling, Phil looked down then around before looking back at Darcy. He then lifted his arms and stepped up to her. Smiling back at Phil, Darcy enclosed her arms around his waist.

Phil looked down at Darcy when she pulled away. "I must admit, it is a little different than I'm use to", he said. Darcy looked down at her belly. "Yes... Even though this is my second pregnancy, I am still getting use to things", she responded. Phil slowly nodded, "I imagine so."

Looking around one more time, Darcy knew that she had to ask one question. "So then. I think that I really need to this. But why am I here?", she asked. Phil then gestured for her to follow him. "I believe that the king would have the answer that you are looking for", he said.

On their way to the hall, Darcy noticed something. At least half of the townspeople were giving her a look. One that she only got from Sin. A look of disgust. Whatever the reason for her to be there, it wasn't good.


	35. 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finds out why Steve summoned her.

When Darcy entered the Great Hall, she immediately noticed two things. Steve had his 'I'm disappointed in you' look on his face. And Bucky had his murder face on. Both looks were famous amongst the towns.

Darcy bowed when she reached Steve. It was difficult with her belly, but she did it.

"King Steven, I have come to your request and humbly stand before you. I pray that there are no grievances between us", she said. Darcy then heard Bucky huff. Steve looked to Bucky before looking back at her. He let out a long sigh before speaking.

"Queen Darcy, I do thank you for arriving as quickly as you did. However... There is an unfortunate grievance between us. And it is due to your husband, king Brock."

Darcy stood still, too afraid to move in case they tried to do something to her.

Steve continued, "Just last week, he and some of his men came here. Now, as a fair and new king, I would gladly except visitors. However... Your husbands reason to see me was not a good one."

Finally getting what he was saying, Darcy nodded before looking down at the floor.

"He tried to kill me. But as you can see, he failed", Steve said.

He looked at how Darcy was standing. She had her arms wrapped around her seven month belly bump. Looking down at the ground while she bit her lower lip. And was trying to not shed a single tear. He really did feel sorry that she was put in this unfortunate situation.

"What do you have to say, your majesty?", he asked.

Darcy looked directly into his eyes. A single tear went down her right cheek. "I am so sorry, my king. If I had known, I would've tried to stop him. But let's be honest. He wouldn't have listened to me. He would've told me to be quiet and continue to do my responsibilities."

Steve nodded, "Well then, I guess that you would like to see your husband." Darcy shook her head, "Not really." Huffing a laugh, Steve smirked at her. "I know that you don't. But knowing him, he wants to see you", he said. Nodding in agreement, Darcy sighs.

///////

On the way to the cells, Darcy picked up Rolf from Wanda. She was carrying him while she was walking next to Steve. Steve himself, looked unsure about the situation.

"Do you want me to carry him?", he asked. Darcy looked surprised. "Oh! Uh, no, but thank you for offering. The last time we were with the other towns, Brock got onto me about my responsibilities as a mother", she said. Steve's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Please tell me that you are joking", he said. Darcy didn't answer back.

As they got closer to the cells, Darcy knew that she had to ask Steve a question. It would be one that he wouldn't like.

"So I have a question for you", she said. Steve looked at her expectantly. "How big is his cell?", she asked. Steve's eyebrows scrunched together at the question. "Fairly good sized. We separated him from his men. His cell can easily hols about six men. Why do you ask?", he said.

She stopped in front of the door that led to the cells before looking at him.

"Because knowing my husband, he would want me to be with him. So with that said, I don't expect special treatment. I only ask for a bed big enough for the both of us", said Darcy.

Steve looked at her wide eyed. All he saw was how serious she was. He slowly nodded to her request.

///////

Brock looked up as Steve came into view in the celldoor window. He was sitting in front of the fire, thinking about how he got there. Steve looked completely unfazed at Brock.

"Brock, you have a visitor", Steve said. Brock shook his head, "I don't want to see them." Steve smirked. "Oh, trust me. You want to see them", he said as he unlocked the door.

Darcy then walked into the cell. Brock stood from where he sat, wide eyed. Steve looked back and forth between the two of them. "Well", said Steve. "I will go see that your request is made, your majesty", he said to Darcy. "Thank you, King Steven", Darcy said not moving her eyes or body from where she stood.

Once the cell door was locked, Brock rushed over to Darcy. He enclosed both Darcy and Rolf in his arms. "You're here. You're here", he whispered. Darcy nodded, completely unsure about what was going on. Brock pulled back. "Why? Why are you here?", he asked.

Darcy hoisted Rolf up higher on her hip, but Brock moved to get his son. Once Rolf was settled in Brock's arms, Darcy spoke. "I received a message to come here. And well, I just got done talking to King Steve about what has happened." Brock hung his head, looking at the ground. "Then I told King Steve that I would be staying with you. You are my husband after all", she continued.

When Brock looked back up at her, Darcy could see the tears in his eyes. With Rolf in one arm, he wrapped his other one around Darcy. "Yes, I am your husband. And thank you for being here with me", he said before kissing her head.

///////

After a few things were added to the cell, Darcy and Brock were having dinner. Brock had told her about everything that had happened.

"So then, where's Jack? I assume that he is in another cell", said Darcy. Brock sneered at the sound of Jack's name. "That traitor isn't here. Thor came by a couple of days ago and made a deal with him. He's in Asgard now", Brock said.

Darcy was completely surprised by what Brock told her. Jack was in Asgard. What deal did Thor make with him?

"I don't want to talk about this anymore", Brock said. He took Darcy's empty plate and put it aside with his. He then grabbed her hand. "Come here. I want to hold you", he whispered. Darcy complied, she didn't want to anger him.

So they sat there, in front of the fire for a couple of hours. Brock then had them get ready for bed.

As soon as she laid down, Brock laid down next to her. He then moved so his face was rested in the crook of her neck. Brock then wrapped an arm around her bump. "Brock?", she murmered. Brock sighed before speaking. "Tomorrow, I am to be on trial. I am to fight for my life. The life that I tried to provide for all of us", he said. Right then Darcy started to cart her fingers through his hair. "Brock, we had a good life. You didn't need to also have Shield. Hydra was more than enough", she said. Brock took a deep breath before exhaling. "You're right. You're right", he whispered.

As Brock fell asleep holding her, Darcy was thinking about the next day. She knew that she should be supporting Brock. But she wanted her freedom so bad. Darcy could only pray that the gods would see fit for her.


	36. 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight for Brock. And does Darcy get her happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the end. I have enjoyed writing this and sharing it with you.
> 
> And this upcoming weekend I will be rough drafting my next story. And I have come to the decision of the mob story next. The pairing being Bucky/Darcy/Steve, Jack/Darcy/Brock.
> 
> I look forward to your comments about the end of this story.
> 
> Love you all!

In the morning, Darcy awoke to the sound of Brock putting on his armor. She was confused as to why he would do such a thing.

"Brock, what are you doing?", she asked.

He turned his head towards and gave her a small smile. Brock then walked over to her and cupped the back of her head.

"Nothing, my queen. It really is nothin", he said.

He kissed her forehead before continuing what he was doing.

Darcy was convinced that it was nothing. She then remembered what he said last night. Darcy didn't realize until now that Brock would literally be fighting for his life.

///////

After breakfast, Brock was holding Rolf when Bucky came to get them. Darcy cradled her belly as she walked beside her husband.

Bucky then led them to a field that was filled with people from every town. He then left them in the center of a circle.

It honestly reminded Darcy of when the other towns fought back for their women. She looked around the circle and saw every king and queen seated in front of their represented town. But there were there vacant seats. Hydra and Shield.

Phil then approached them. "King Brock of Hydra, you are brought before the towns under the crimes of murder, attempted murder, kidnapping and rape. How do you plea?", he asked. Brock defiantly lifted his chin. "Not guilty!", he said.

Darcy was looking around the circle when this was happening. Out of the corner of her eye, something caught her attention. It was Jane.

Jane was here. And she had her triplets. Darcy couldn't believe the sight that she was seeing. Thor was holding one baby, Jane another and Jack held the third. Jane then kissed Thor and then Jack. That must've been the deal that Thor made with Jack. For Jack to be apart of their family.

Darcy was brought out of her thoughts by her uncle.

"According to our law and traditions, we gave you a deal. One that you refused. Divorce Darcy and still be king of Hydra or fight the king that you tried to kill", Phil said.

She wasn't surprised that Brock wouldn't divorce her. Of course Brock would always fight. It was in his blood.

Right then, Steve came through the crowd. Clad in his armor and a look of determination, he was ready to fight.

Phil got Darcy's attention by placing his hand on her elbow. He gestured for her to sit down in her seat.

But before she could move, Brock grabbed her chin. Darcy made herself move to stand in front of him.

"Do not worry, my queen. All will be as it should be at the end of this fight", he said. Brock then kissed her on the lips in front of everyone. When he pulled back, he whispered, "I love you, my queen. My Darcy."

Darcy then took Rolf from Brock and went to go sit down to see how this would end.

Brock then proceeded to put on his mask. Steve had fastened his helmet. They began to circle each other.

"One last chance, Brock", said Steve. "She's mine!", yelled Brock as he charged at Steve.

With her free hand, Darcy grabbed Wanda's.

With each man being a skilled fighter, it seemed to have gone on forever. Both delivering blows to shields and near misses to each other.

Just when it seemed that a break was to be called, Steve made a move. His sword cut the side of Brock's neck. Brock quickly moved his hand to stop the bleeding. But both men knew who won.

Smirking, Brock went down on his knees. He started to cough up blood. He then looked up at Steve from where he knelt. Brock was waiting for the final blow.

Steve stood there, watching Brock bleed to death. He wpuld not give Brock the satisfaction of giving him a quick death. Brock deserved to suffer in his eyes.

Brock seemed to realize what Steve was doing. He then tried to go to Darcy. With his blood leaving his body quickly, Brock was only able to grasp her dress before he breathed his last breath.

Looking at the body that laid at her feet, Darcy felt that she could breathe again. The man who made her life hell was dead. Darcy was finally free.

///////

A few months had passed since the 'trial'. Darcy had given birth to the twins and she married Steve soon after. They gave Grant and Skye Hydra to rule over. So to say that Darcy was happy. She was. She really was. Especially when she found out that she was pregnant with Steve's child. The gods had truly blessed her.


End file.
